


True Heart

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. First Day of a New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: This story was requested by AngleColdHeart. They wanted a Severitus story where Severus is Harry's godfather. This story will start in Harry's first year.**

**A/N: I am letting everyone know now, so I won't have to repeat myself. This story is Alternate Universe. The characters will probably be OOC. There will be spanking within this story. It is not the focal point of this story. There won't be a spanking scene in every chapter. But it will have it.** **THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING** **.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Starting a new adventure, Harry learns there is more to life than what he's seen.**

**True Heart**

**Chapter One: First day of a new Adventure**

This world was so new. At first, Harry believed that he was dreaming. When he heard the first bang on the door, he thought, this couldn't be real. But it was. And now he was starting a wonderful new adventure. A special place where he wasn't picked on, bullied, or a freak. When people saw him, they knew his name. It was unsettling that more people knew about him than he did, but Harry didn't let that keep him down.

Walking through the wall was scary. Seeing the red-headed family, the Weasleys, go through it and not crash was just a long line of things that Harry stacked away as amazing. The mother Weasley coached him on how to go. Harry held his breath when he ran through.

Now, he was sitting on the hugest train he had ever seen. Harry found a compartment and sat down. The scenery was like a postcard he glanced at on one of his grocery trips. He would imagine he was living in the free open plains with no worries. But then reality would hit and he was back into the dreary life of servitude.

Harry was so mesmerized by the scenery he didn't hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry turned and saw one of the red-headed boys he met at the entrance.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, holding his hand out so that he could sit across from him.

"Thanks," Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Wow," Ron said. "Cool."

After their introduction, they started talking about everything. Well, Ron talked, and Harry listened. Ron told him about everything he knew. Harry was like a sponge. Harry liked Ron. Ron didn't make him feel as if he was something special. Outside of asking about the scar, Ron didn't act as if Harry was some celebrity.

They talked and talked and talked. Ron told him everything his older brother said about what to expect when they got there.

"And he said the ceiling changes with the sky," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said. "I can't wait to see that."

Their conversation was stopped when a girl came into the compartment and told them that they were getting close to the castle, and to start changing into their robes. Both boys shrugged and got ready.

_000_000_000

Severus was finishing up on his final check of his supplies and ingredients when his floo flared.

"Severus."

Severus sighed and stepped out of his cupboard. Hearing that voice, Severus knew all she wanted to do was tease him.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" Severus said, walking out of his lab.

Minerva was standing by the fireplace. She had a smirk on her face.

"Are you ready to see the smiling little angels?" Minerva amused.

Severus sneered. He knew she was trying to bait him, but she would not goad him into a battle of wills about that blasted boy coming this year.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs to welcome the miscreants?" Severus walked over to his chair and pulled his robe off, putting it on.

"I thought you would like to escort the children down this time," Minerva said, trying not to smile.

"Listen, you old cat," Severus said.

"Now, now, Severus," Minerva said. "No need to get your blood pressure up. You're already loving the fact of a certain boy gracing these walls."

"Get out," Severus growled.

Minerva couldn't hold back any longer. She held her head back and laughed.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva said, walking towards his door. "You make it so easy."

Minerva left before Severus could give a retort. He hated that Minerva was having fun with this. The last thing he wanted was to see that doppelganger miniature Potter walking down that aisle. Severus looked over at his small bar longingly. How much he would love to have a drink, but he knew he couldn't, at least not before dinner. He would have several once the feast ended.

_000_000_000

Harry and Ron were in awe as they walked up the stairs. The boat ride was amazing, seeing the castle in all its glory. All the first years in the boats had the same expression of wonder.

The children walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a woman dressed in green.

"Welcome," Minerva said.

All the small chatter stopped to listen.

"It is a pleasure to see you. Once it is time, we will walk through these doors. You will follow me to the front of the Hall where you will be sorted. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Your house will be your family for the next seven years. If you follow the rules, you and your house will be awarded points. If you break the rules, your house will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Wait here."

Minerva returned and escorted the children to the front of the Hall. Harry looked around. This had to be the biggest room he's seen. Remembering what Ron said his brothers told him, he looked up. It was just like they said.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

The children stopped at the end of the aisle.

"I will call your name," Minerva said. "And you will come up here to be sorted. Justine Abbot."

A timid red-headed girl walked up to the lone stool. Minerva lowered the old brown hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw," screamed the Hat.

"Hannah Bones."

A blonde-headed girl walked up to the stool with more confidence. She knew what to expect. Sitting down, holding her head high. Minerva put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff."

The names continued as each child was placed in their new houses. Severus scanned the children standing waiting. He wanted and didn't want to see mini Potter. For some reason he couldn't find him.

"Harry Potter."

There was small chattering at each table. When Harry's name was called, the entire Hall went completely silent. Harry pushed his way to the stool. He was a little nervous. He wondered why everyone was so quiet. Harry looked at all the Professors that were seated at the tables behind the stool. Everyone had a bewildered look on their face. Harry's eyes stopped at the one in black. He didn't look like the others. Harry couldn't place the man's expression.

Harry sat down. Once the Hat was on his head, it began to talk.

"Well, Mr. Potter," the Hat said. "It's been a long time waiting to have you under my brim. Now, let's look at this mind of yours. Hmm. That can't be right."

Harry started getting scared. Something was wrong. Maybe this was all a dream. He would have to go back to his relatives. He didn't want to leave this wonderful place. He had a friend. It was so magical.

"Calm yourself, child," the Hat soothed. "You are not going back. But you will find help here. You have an ally here. Someone who will fight for you."

"Who?" Harry said, softly.

"It will all come out in due time," the Hat said. "Gryffindor!"

The Hat was removed. Harry got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The names kept going. After three more children, Ron was called and placed with Gryffindor. Ron sat next to Harry.

"What did the hat say to you?" Ron asked. His voice was low so no one around them could hear.

"A few things," Harry whispered back. "Why?"

"It was on your head a long time," Ron said.

After a while, the sorting ended. The Headmaster got up and made a few announcements.

"Good evening, students," Albus said. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. A few things for our first years. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. The Third floor on the right side is restricted. I want you all to have a wonderful year. The Feast. Begin."

Albus waved his hands and all the tables were filled to the brim with food. There was different food from different countries. There was a huge variety.

Harry looked at the food and didn't know where to start. He'd never seen this much food. Harry bit his lip as he reached out and took a small chicken leg and put it on his plate. He looked around to see if anyone was watching or if someone was going to take it away from him. Everyone around him wasn't even paying attention to him. He reached out again and got a spoonful of mashed potatoes and put it next to the chicken.

Harry didn't want to risk his luck, so he ate what was in front of him. He looked over at Ron and couldn't believe what he had on his plate. What Ron had made the plate look too small.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Harry asked.

"Oi," a boy on the other side of Harry spoke up. "Don't worry about him. Ron can eat that and another plate and not get full."

"Hey," Ron said, with his mouth full. "Shut it, Percy."

"Stop talking with your mouth full," Percy admonished. "Harry doesn't want to get sprayed with your food."

When Ron swallowed what he had in his mouth, he leaned over closer to Harry.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said. "Percy just thinks he's important because he's Prefect this year."

"Yes, I am Prefect," Percy said. "And you better listen to me."

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Harry smiled at the two brothers going at each other. It was nice to be talked to and not yelled at and belittled. Harry looked up at the Head table again and saw the man in all black looking at him.

"Hey, Percy," Harry said, leaning closer to the older boy. "Who is that? The man in black."

"That's Professor Snape," Percy said. "The meanest teacher in the school. Don't get on his bad side."

Harry had to suppress a shudder. The man looked mean.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Potions," Percy said.

"Is he really that mean?" Harry asked.

"You'll have Potions this week," Percy said. "You'll see."

Harry looked back at Professor Snape and saw that he was talking to the Professor with the turban on his head. Harry finished most of what he had on his plate. He looked up at Professor Snape again. He looked mean. His brow looked like it always frowned. His eyes were harsh looking. Harry could imagine that he demanded what he wanted. Living with the Dursleys, Harry learned to read people's expressions.

The flash of food brought Harry's attention to the table in front of him. All of the main course was gone and there was a variety of puddings on the table.

"Wow," Harry gasped.

Harry thought it was a lot of food for dinner. That didn't compare to the different varieties of pudding on the table. This time Harry picked a small amount of a few different ones. He wanted to see which one he liked.

When dinner was finished and all the food was taken away, Percy and another girl, Sarah, escorted the students to Gryffindor tower. The first years were given the password and once inside, they were given a small tour of the tower and where the dormitories were.

Harry was happy that he would be in the same room with Ron. The other three boys in the room didn't attempt to talk to Harry and Ron. Not that they were worried about it.

All the boys got ready for bed. After giving each other the customary good night, all five boys were asleep.

_000_000_000

Severus was sitting in his armchair, staring at the flames. A small tumbler of Firewhiskey was sitting on the small side table, abandoned. Severus didn't know how to take what he witnessed today. So much was going through his mind. He watched, the same as everyone, that small child walk up to the stool.

No wonder Severus didn't see the child when they walked in. Harry was a head shorter than most of the children. Skinny. If Severus didn't know any better, he'd believe that his early assumptions were wildly misguided. Severus was expecting a pompous, arrogant tyrant. Someone that would assert his dominance on everyone around him. What Severus saw was a small timid, scared child. This bothered him.

Severus expected either Minerva or Albus to show up and want to talk about Potter. His assumption was right when he heard a knock on his door followed secondly by the flames turning green.

Great, both at the same time, Severus thought, rolling his eyes.

Severus waved his hand to admit Minerva the same time Albus stepped through the flames.

"Good evening, Severus," Albus said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Severus sulked.

"Now, come on, Severus," Minerva said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Severus said, looking up at Minerva.

"It seems startling how Harry looked compared to the other students," Minerva continued.

"I wonder why the Hat took so long with Harry?" Albus said.

Severus glared at Minerva and Albus. "What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' didn't you two senile old fogies get?"

"Severus," Minerva admonished. "Don't you dare take that tone with me."

"Now, Minerva," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Don't take it so harshly. We did come down here to tease him."

"That tone and language is fine for you," Minerva huffed. "But I will not stand for it."

"Then, you are welcome to leave my chambers," Severus said. "We all have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to be up all night listening to you two laughing at me."

Minerva harrumphed and turned leaving the way she came. Before closing the door, she turned and looked at Severus, "Don't think this is the end of this."

"I can hardly wait," Severus shot back.

Minerva slammed the door. Albus was enjoying the banter between his two Professors. Minerva and Severus kept things alive within these walls.

"Good night, Severus," Albus said, walking to the fireplace. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew that wasn't just a statement. Severus didn't like going to the Great Hall in the morning. He wanted to eat his breakfast in the seclusion and privacy of his office. His Prefects would pass out the students' schedules. Severus just wanted that last ounce of peace before the dunderheads showed up.

"Night, Albus," Severus said, as the flames turned green and he was once again alone in his chambers.

Severus reached for the tumbler of amber liquid and swallowed all in one gulp. He let the burn calm his nerves. Severus got up and headed for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it.**

**If you feel the need to leave a "Guest" message saying** _**that spankings are bad, or Harry's an adult, read Rowling,** _ **or any other negativity, I will let you know now, because of the pandemic I've been home. Those "hurtful" reviews will only give me comedy. So, if you want to leave them, be my guest. You're only adding to my review count.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	2. Not The Greatest of Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Not The Greatest of Days**

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He laid on his bed looking around the room. His bed was so soft. The duvet was extra fluffy. When he got into bed the night before, Harry felt like he was laying on a cloud. He never felt so comfortable in all his life.

Harry woke up and he saw that it was still dark outside. One of the drawbacks of living with the Dursleys. He had to get up early and make breakfast. If he was lucky, he could make himself a quick sandwich that he could eat before Aunt Petunia came downstairs. It was the only time Harry was guaranteed something to eat when he was home. Sometimes it didn't work out that way. On the days when Aunt Petunia would wake him up, he couldn't sneak any food. But he learned how to fill his stomach so that he wasn't hungry.

Harry heard a tap on the window, bringing the child out of his memories. Hedwig was standing on the sill. Harry hopped out of bed and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on the bed. Harry climbed back in and started talking to Hedwig.

"Oh, girl," Harry said smiling. "Can you believe this? I've never been so comfortable in all my life."

Hedwig tilted her head to the side.

"Feel how soft this is," Harry said, rubbing his hand over the top of the duvet. "It's the softest thing I've ever felt. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's covers don't feel this soft."

Hedwig hooted, tilted her head on the side.

"And guess what?" Harry asked. There was so much enthusiasm in his tone. "I have a friend. A real friend."

Hedwig hooted again. She flew the short distance and landed on Harry's leg. Harry started petting her feathers. Hedwig lightly nipped Harry's fingers. Harry could feel the affection of his owl.

Harry yawned and slowly laid back down. Hedwig moved to the headboard and kept a vigil over her familiar. For the first time in ten years, Harry slept in.

_000_000_000

Harry woke up to someone shaking him.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We have to get ready."

Harry stretched. "Morning, Ron." Harry got out of bed and rushed to do his morning ablutions. A few moments later the two first year Gryffindors rushed down the stairs.

"You ready for breakfast?" Ron asked as they left Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

The two boys walked into the Great Hall and took their seats towards the front of the Hall. There was food already on the tables, so the students could fill their plates once they sat down.

Harry and Ron sat across from a wavy-haired girl with her nose in a book. Ron didn't give her a second glance, but Harry looked at her.

"Hey," Harry said.

The girl looked up from her book in surprise. She wasn't sure if someone was actually talking to her.

Looking at the boy across from her, she said, "Did you say something?"

"I was just saying, hi," Harry replied with a smile.

"Hi," the girl stuttered.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione," the girl said.

"This is Ron," Harry said, pointing to the boy next to him.

Ron looked up and nodded but didn't stop eating. Harry shook his head. Hermione smiled at them. Harry started putting a small portion of eggs on his plate.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"It's our Transfiguration book," Hermione said. "I want to be prepared when we start this class."

Harry nodded and started eating.

_000_000_000

Severus woke up with a groan passing his lips. He ruggedly got up. Even though he only had one glass of Firewhiskey last night, the headache he was sporting begged to differ from that fact. It wasn't a sharp pain, more of a nagging one. Severus had been plagued with these headaches for a little over ten years. The pain reliever potion wouldn't help. The only thing that would ebb this pain was standing under hot water.

After taking his shower and getting dressed, Severus grudgingly left his chambers and headed upstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Severus sighed in disgust. It was the first day of classes. He liked to spend the last morning before the dunderheads graced his classroom causing havoc. But because of that meddling old fool, Severus had to sacrifice his last peaceful morning eating with the cretins.

Severus walked into the Great Hall and saw that over half of the students were sitting at their House tables eating their breakfast. He walked up to the Head table, sitting down. The first thing he did was pour himself a cup of coffee. It was the only thing that helped his head.

"Good Morning, Severus," Albus said, once Severus sat down.

Severus didn't reply until he took his first gulp of coffee.

"Headmaster."

"How did you sleep?" Albus asked.

Severus turned and glared at Albus.

"It would be a lot better if I were in my chambers," Severus growled.

"Dear boy, you must stop being a recluse," Albus tutted. "You spend too much time in the dungeons."

"I like my alone time," Severus said.

"Good Morning," Minerva said, sitting down on the other side of Severus. "How did you sleep, Severus?"

"What is it with you two?" Severus asked. "Why are you so enamored with me? There are plenty of other Professors at this table that you can leave me alone."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Minerva mumbled low enough but just enough for Severus to hear her.

"Now, listen, you old cat," Severus said.

"Severus," Albus said, putting his hand on Severus' arm, cutting him off. "There is no need for tempers. It's a beautiful day. The students are here ready to learn." Severus rolled his eyes. "These children are our future."

"Are you finished?" Severus asked. "I would like to eat my breakfast in some semblance of peace."

Albus nodded, "By all means. You need your strength while teaching the little angels."

 _Little angels?_ Severus thought. _How about hellish minions?_

Thankfully, Severus was able to eat a few bites in peace when he looked up and saw mini Potter coming down the aisle with the youngest Weasley. Severus watched them until they sat down. He didn't know why he had to keep his eyes on the black-haired boy. The one thing he didn't want was to fret over the Potter spawn. Severus forced himself to continue to eat while ever so often he would look up.

Severus noticed that Potter again didn't put that much food on his plate. There was something puzzling about that.

Severus shook himself out of that train of thought. The last thing ever he would want to do was to worry about that boy.

_000_000_000

After breakfast, all the students got their schedules. Harry and Ron compared their schedules. They had Transfiguration, Charms, Lunch, Defense, Potions, and Study. The schedules were just for the first week. It was an introductory week. Getting to know the Professors. Starting the second week, the schedule that the first years receive would continue until the end of the year.

"Come on," Harry said. "We need to get our books and head to class."

Harry stood up along with Hermione. Ron stood still trying to stuff his face.

"Ron, leave it," Harry said.

Harry started walking out of the Great Hall. Before Harry got halfway down the aisle, he felt a chill slither down his spine. He turned around and didn't see anyone looking his way. Harry shrugged and walked out the Hall.

_000_000_000

Harry and Ron were running down the hall.

"I told you to hurry up," Harry griped as they ran.

"Sorry," Ron said.

The two Gryffindors raced down two flights of stairs and down the corridor. When they reached the room, everyone was already sitting down, writing.

"Whew," Ron said. "At least we aren't late."

Harry didn't say anything. He hated being the center of attention. It was never good. He liked to stay in the shadows. You didn't get hurt in the shadows.

Before the two boys sat down, the cat sitting on the desk jumped and turned into Professor McGonagall. Harry ducked his head. His face turning deep red.

"And where have you two been?" Minerva asked.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled.

"We got lost," Ron said.

"Well, sit down," Minerva said, turning and walking to the head of the class.

Ron and Harry slid into the empty desk.

Harry couldn't get his heart to stop pounding. He was so scared. His first day, first class, and he was a failure. Maybe Uncle Vernon was right. Nothing he does will ever be right.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly looked up. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of him. Her stern face looking down at the boy. Harry wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Freak. Freak. Freak. Pay attention.

Harry wanted to bang his fist into his forehead. Harry thought it would be different. Harry's throat burned with tears. He rapidly blinked his eyes so no traitorous tears would fall. It didn't do any good to cry. Crying only caused more pain.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva said again. "Do please pay attention. Open your book."

Harry slowly reached out and opened his book. Harry kept his head down so not to draw any more attention to himself.

As the day continued, Harry's classes didn't get worse. Charms was okay. Harry and Ron were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was quiet.

"Harry," Ron asked. Harry looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Cheer up. It's lunch time."

Harry looked at his friend and couldn't help smiling at him.

_000_000_000

The morning classes of dunderheads didn't go too horribly. Severus sat down behind his desk after the last hooligan walked out of his class. He knew he should head up for lunch; he just didn't want to. Severus called for a house-elf and ordered his food.

He had first-year students after lunch, and he wanted to have a peaceful, secluded lunch before the students arrived. He had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first and the dreaded Gryffindor and Slytherin houses last. Teaching the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shouldn't be a problem. Severus wasn't looking forward to teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin class. The famous Harry Potter is going to grace this class. Severus was not looking forward to that.

A piece of parchment popped on Severus' desk next to his plate.

_Your presence is requested at the Head table._

_A._

Severus sneered at the parchment. He pulled out his quill and wrote a reply. He knew his answer was going to cause more problems for him, but Severus was determined to have a peaceful meal. Another note followed and Severus let out a sigh. If the school term continued this trend, Severus was going to enjoy his quiet time.

_000_000_000

After lunch, Harry was determined he wouldn't let his morning classes mess up his afternoon classes. There were only two classes left. Harry was looking forward to these two classes. Harry thought if he learned some defense moves or something to defend himself against his cousin, he could last through the summer holidays without Dudley and his friends always playing "Harry Hunting." When Harry got his Potions book, he looked through it first. It was very intriguing to him. Harry always had a desire to see what would happen if some things mixed with others. He used to mix different seasonings on his relatives' food all the time. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't and he went to bed hurting more than usual.

Harry and Ron walked with their dormmates. They were talking as they got to Defense class. Sitting down in the middle of the room, Harry and Ron sat together. Dean and Seamus were together. Neville sat with Hermione. The group of children whispered amongst themselves as they got their supplies ready for class. Once everyone was in the class, the Defense Professor, Professor Quirrell, came out of his office from the front of the room.

Instantly, Harry started to feel sick. He looked over at the other kids and saw that some of them had their hands over their noses. Harry had to endure some of the most disgusting chores while with his relatives, so he knew if he could get through that, he could get through this class.

Quirrell introduced himself, which was a chore because he stuttered. As the class continued, Harry felt more and more nauseous. It was almost the end of class and Harry laid his head on his desk.

"Harry," Ron whispered. "Are you alright?"

Harry turned and looked at Ron. Ron could tell that Harry was ill. The boy looked almost green.

"M..m..mister P..p..otter," Quirrell said, walking over to Harry's table. "Is everything—"

Before Quirrell could finish his question, Harry started whining, gripping his head. Ron leaned closer to Harry to see what was wrong. Harry was in so much pain he couldn't think straight.

"Take M..mister Potter to the Infirmary," Quirrell told Ron.

Ron packed up his and Harry's things and helped Harry out of the room. Once Ron closed the door, Harry stopped whining and gripping his head. There were tears streaming down Harry's face.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said.

The two boys walked quietly to the Infirmary. When they walked in, Madam Pomfrey walked up to them.

"What's happened?" Poppy asked.

"Harry got sick and started making noises in Defense class," Ron said.

"Hmm," Poppy mumbled. "Come, Mr. Potter."

Poppy took Harry's arm and walked him over to one of the cots, mumbling.

Poppy mumbled to herself; neither of the boys heard her. She looked over at Ron.

"Why don't you go back to class. I'll release Mr. Potter when he's feeling better."

Ron nodded and walked out of the Infirmary. By the time he got back to Defense class, it ended. Ron met up with the others. All of them asking what happened to Harry. On their way down to the dungeons, Ron told everyone what happened.

Harry was sitting on the end of the cot. Now that he was away from the Defense classroom, he started to feel a little better.

"All right, Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "I'm going to run a diagnostic charm on you so we can see what's going on."

Poppy started waving her wand. Harry didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want anyone to know how much of a freak he was.

"I'm alright now, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "I felt better the further away from the Defense class I got."

Harry got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to be late for my Potions class," Harry said in a rush. "Thank you."

Harry left of the Infirmary. Poppy was so shocked by Harry's reaction, she never seen a child that skittish. She just watched the boy leave. Poppy decided she needed to talk with Minerva and see if she could send Potter back here, so she could give him a full physical.

_000_000_000

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the dungeons. When he got to the Potions classroom, he saw that the door was still open. He smiled, believing that he arrived on time. The smile didn't last long when he got closer to the door, he could hear the teacher talking.

"…put a stopper in death," Severus said smoothly.

Looking up Severus saw the new bane of his existence standing at the door.

"Well," Severus said. "Mr. Potter. I see you let your fame dictate how you are in your classes. You believe you're above the rules that you can arrive in my class late?"

"No, sir," Harry said. "I—"

"I don't want to hear your excuse," Severus snapped. "You will have detention tonight after dinner. You will learn that you cannot get by on just your fame. You are not important here. Now sit down."

Harry sat down in the closest desk towards the door. This day had been utterly awful. Nothing went right today. He was late for Transfiguration. He got sick in Defense. And now, he got off on the wrong foot with his Potions Professor, so now he had detention. Sitting alone, Harry couldn't stop the tears pooling his eyes. He was a freak. He will always be a freak. He thought he could be a normal child here in this school, but it seems like that wasn't so. Pulling his book and parchment out, he discreetly wiped his eyes and tried to salvage the rest of the class.

Severus continued with his lecture. Every once in a while, he would look back at the Boy Who Lived and saw the boy slump down in the seat.

He must believe that everyone is supposed to cater to the little brat, Severus thought. Well, this boy has another think coming.

During class, Severus walked up and down the aisles to see what each child was doing as he continued his lecture. When he got to the brat's table, he looked down at the boy. Severus brow raised as he saw there were tear tracks on the boy's cheeks.

The spoiled brat doesn't like not having things his way.

"All right," Severus said. "Tonight, I expect a six-inch essay on the ingredients on the Cure for Boils. You will have how the ingredients are to be processed and I expect as you study you learn what to look for when you brew. We will brew this potion on Friday. Your homework is due on Wednesday. Out."

Everyone started packing up their supplies. Severus walked to the front of the classrooms.

"Mr. Potter, stay," Severus said, sitting down behind his desk.

Harry thought he could now put the day behind him, but when he heard he had to stay after, he slouched down in his seat. Ron walked to Harry.

"You want me to take your things to our dorm?" Ron asked.

Harry gave his friend a smile. "Thanks, Ron."

When the last student walked out of the room, Severus waved his hand, closing the door with a slam. Harry flinched by the noise.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said.

Harry looked up and saw his Professor pointing to the seat in front of his desk. Harry tried to calm his nerves, so he could walk straight and not fall on his weakened knees. The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart that felt like it was pounding out of his chest. He walked over to the seat and sat down. Harry lowered his head.

"My eyes are up here, Potter," Severus snapped.

Harry looked up at his Professor.

"Now, you will serve detention with me tonight at seven. I expect you here on time." Severus put emphasis on the time word.

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly.

"Get out of here," Severus said. "I expect you to have a decent dinner. Your pickiness over the food needs to stop."

Harry couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. He ran to the closest restroom and went to the first stall. Closing himself in, he sat on the closed seat and tried to calm his breathing. Harry didn't want to walk into the Great Hall looking nervous. Once he finally got his breathing under control, Harry walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and wet a towel and wiped his face. Once he was calm enough, Harry walked out of the restroom and headed to the Great Hall.

_000_000_000

Dinner was a somber event. Harry sat next to Ron. He couldn't bring himself to put any food on his plate. Ron tried to coax Harry to eat something, but Harry just didn't think that he could hold anything down.

"Please, Harry," Ron pleaded. "Try and eat something. Maybe some mashed potatoes."

Harry looked at Ron. "Thanks. I just don't know."

"My mum told me that sometimes having something soft will help you," Ron said.

Harry gave his friend a small smile and reached for the potatoes. He took a small bite. If it stayed down, he would continue. It did. Smiling, Harry continued to eat.

_000_000_000

Severus was getting ready to go up to the Great Hall when the floo flared. Sighing, Severus turned to see who was coming, though he had an idea.

"My boy."

Severus sighed.

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said, walking to his armchair, sitting down.

"Is everything alright?" Albus asked, sitting across from Severus.

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus replied. "I was on my way to the Great Hall."

"Well," Albus said, standing. "Let me walk with you."

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood. The wizards walked out of Severus' chambers.

_000_000_000

As it got closer to his detention, Harry got apprehensive about being late. He wanted this first day to be over and try to start over tomorrow. He walked into the Potions classroom. Harry didn't see the Professor, so he walked to the side door and knocked.

"Enter," A voice commanded on the other side.

Harry opened the door just enough and slid in. He saw Snape sitting behind his desk writing.

"It's nice to see that you do know how to be on time," Severus said, looking up at the boy.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly.

"Tonight," Severus said, standing up. He walked over to Harry. Harry quickly stepped back towards the door. "Move, Potter, I can't get you started with you in the way," Severus barked.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, moving out of the way.

Severus walked back into the classroom and headed to the sink area. Harry followed.

At the sink were six grimy, goop-caked cauldrons. Severus pulled down some dragon-hide gloves and the cleaning solution, thrusting the items to the child.

"I want these cauldrons to be spotless," Severus ordered. This will knock Saint Potter down a peg or two. He will not be treated special.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, walking to the sink.

Severus raised an eyebrow. The instant compliance of the boy didn't sit right with Severus.

"I expect you to work," Severus ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He put the gloves on. Harry couldn't help to smile at the way his hands felt in the gloves. It was so smooth. It almost felt like he didn't have gloves on. The child went to the sink and turned on the hot water. He put all six cauldrons in the sink and poured a little of the solution in each cauldron and grabbed the scrub brush from the back of the sink. He gave the first cauldron a cursory scrub and then filled it with hot water so it could soak. He continued until all six cauldrons were in soak.

Severus thought Harry would have made a fit about scrubbing cauldrons, but it didn't happen. Harry started without complaint. Severus didn't like what he was seeing, so he walked back into his office.

Harry continued oblivious that he was being watched by the Potions Professor or that the man left him alone.

Harry went to the first soaked cauldron. He was used to working with hot water, but he had to get his hands used to it. When he put his hand on the side of the cauldron, he realized that the dragon-hide protected him from the heat. Harry looked at the gloves and let out a small giggle. _Boy, I wish I had these gloves when I was with my relatives_. Knowing that his hands were protected, Harry plunged his hands into the cauldron and started scrubbing.

Severus was sitting behind his desk, looking over the sixth years' summer essays. He couldn't stay focused. There were a few things on his mind. The boy in the next room was a major reason. He thought back to how the boy looked when he came into class. During dinner, Severus was sitting beside Minerva, and he heard her talking to Poppy about Harry being escorted to the Infirmary this afternoon.

Severus tossed his quill on his desk and sat back in his chair. Next he thought of the slight fear he saw in Potter's face when he walked up on him going back to the sink.

"This is nothing," Severus berated himself.

He cast a tempus charm and saw that it's been an hour and a half since he left Potter alone. Severus got up and went into the classroom.

Harry was scrubbing the last cauldron. There were five cleaned cauldrons stacked on the side of the sink.

Severus walked up to the sink to inspect the work to see if Potter did subpar work. Standing next to the boy, he was surprised by the quality of work that was put into the cleaning. A high-pitched squeak brought Severus out of his musing. Looking down at the child, Potter was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said. "I'm almost finished, sir."

"I can see that, Potter," Severus said, curtly. "That's enough."

"But I'm almost finished with this one," Harry pleaded. "Let me finish, I can get it done. I promise."

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, cutting off the meanderings of the child. "This was a punishment. You did it. Surprisingly, admirably. It is getting close to curfew and I want you in your dormitory before then."

Harry's shoulders sagged. He wanted to prove to the Professor that he wasn't a freak, that he could do what he was supposed to. He was almost finished. He guessed he still wasn't finishing the day on a better note.

"Potter," Severus said, sharply. Harry looked up at the man. "Gloves," holding out his hand.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, pulling the gloves off his hands. "Good night, sir."

Harry walked out of the classroom without waiting for a response.

The boy puzzled Severus. Part of him still wanted to believe that he was a spoiled brat like his father, ready to flounce his celebrity status. But what he was seeing in the boy was something totally different. And he didn't like it.

**TBC**

**A/N: A special thanks for the wonderful feedback I received for this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who favored, followed, and reviewed my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	3. Flying Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Flying Class**

The rest of the week passed much better than Harry's first day. He didn't want to get on any of his Professors' bad sides. His only problem was when he had Defense class. He would leave the classroom either nauseated or with a massive headache. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Harry sat in the back of class. By the next week, Harry learned to listen just enough to know what they were studying and then read up on the chapter during homework. Sometimes, Hermione would share her notes with him.

Potions: Harry tried to stay as far away from Professor Snape's ire. He would come into class, keep to himself, and try and do his assignments the best he could. Not that it always worked. His returned work would always have some disparaging remark on it. Talking about his writing, spelling, or if he even opened the book to read it.

Harry sighed as he looked at his newest returned paper.

" _Did you even hear what you were supposed to do for homework? Or are you such a spoiled brat that thinks you're above my classroom rules?"_

Harry tried to keep his tears at bay. He didn't know he copied the board wrong. Could he ever catch a break? He just wanted one place where he wasn't a freak. But he can't do anything right.

Severus was ecstatic that this was his last class before the weekend. After grading those horrid papers, Severus felt like he needed some alone time. Maybe take a walk around the grounds. Severus almost smirked at the idea but stopped himself since he still had dunderheads in his class.

After passing out their previous work, Severus had a bit of satisfaction seeing the ones he knew didn't put in the effort to do the work, get the grade they deserved.

He looked at Potter and saw something he didn't expect to see. He assumed the arrogant boy would pitch a fit when he saw his grade, thinking he was above everyone else who did the work. Just like his father who would gripe if he didn't get the grade he wanted even though he didn't put the effort in.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, putting his satchel over his shoulder. "We have a fun class next."

Harry looked up at Ron. "What class is next?"

"Flying," Ron said. He had a huge grin on his face.

Harry's dreary feeling instantly vanished. They would talk at night about flying class.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the room heading to their common room.

_000_000_000

The first years of all the houses were to meet at the Quidditch pitch. All the children were talking and laughing with each other as they walked to the pitch. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were standing together.

There were two rows of brooms laid out on the ground. A woman walked onto the pitch.

"Everyone, settle down," said Madam Hooch. "I want you to step to the left side of your broom."

All the first years did as they were told.

"Raise your right hand over your broom and say up."

There was a chorus of "ups" said around the pitch. A few of the students were able to get their broom in their hands after the first time of saying it: Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Harry Potter.

After everyone had their brooms in their hands, they were told their next steps. Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Theodore were huddled together, snickering.

"Quiet down," Hooch admonished, walking up and down. "Now get on your brooms, hover, and come down."

When Rolanda had her back turned, Draco waved his wand and a few students started to rise in the air.

"Hey!"

"Help!"

"What's going on?"

Rolanda turned and saw that four students were in the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rolanda reprimanded, walking towards the group of kids. "Get back down here."

"How?" a Ravenclaw student screeched.

"Lean forward," Rolanda said. "You will lower down to the ground."

All the students did as they were told, except one. For some reason Neville's broom wouldn't do what he wanted. Neville would lean forward but the broom would not lower. Everyone could see that Neville was trying to lower himself. Neville's chest was so close to the broom handle that he almost slipped off it. The other students were screaming and groaning because they were scared that Neville would fall off. He was so high in the air.

Neville continued to get higher and higher, screaming for help and to be let down. Then his broom zoomed around the pitch. Weaving back and forth through the stands and the goals at the end of the pitch. Neville tried to get a handle on his broom, but it didn't respond to him.

Harry was so scared for his dormmate and friend. He, like all the others, was cringing when it looked like Neville was going to hit the stands or the Quidditch goal posts. But Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. Draco had his wand out by his leg waving it inconspicuously. Looking from Draco to Neville, Harry realized that Draco was doing something.

Harry walked over to Draco.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

Draco looked at Harry with disdain.

"What do you care?" Draco said. "Just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

Harry shoved Draco. Both boys were surprised by that action. Harry couldn't believe that he actually pushed Draco. Usually, he would be the one being shoved. Draco, stumbling back, looked at Harry.

Screaming and a loud thump caught Draco's and Harry's attention. They saw everyone crowding around. Harry rushed over. Madam Hooch stood up, cradling Neville's arm in her hand.

"Put your brooms on the ground," Hooch ordered. "I'll be back. I better not see anyone flying around."

Everyone did as they were told. They watched as Neville and the Quidditch referee walked toward the castle. The students stepped away. Draco smirked as he walked over to where Neville fell.

"Well," Draco said, sounding smug. Everyone turned and looked at Draco. "It seems the clumsy disgrace of a wizard dropped something."

Picking up a clear ball, Draco sat on his broom and kicked off.

"Longbottom already can't fly, the fat arse," Draco smirked. "He can't keep hold of his own things. Let's see if he can get this off the roof."

Draco flew around them and headed towards the top of the arch walkway.

Not thinking, Harry got on his broom and took off as well.

"Give it back!" Harry screamed, gripping the broom handle, trying to stay on.

Draco was stable sitting on his broom. He was tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

"What are you going to do, Potter?" Draco teased, pretending to toss the ball towards Harry, causing Harry to almost slip off the broom, trying to grab it.

"Give it here," Harry said.

"Well, since you want so bad," Draco said. "Catch."

Draco pitched the ball as far as he could. Without thinking, Harry took off after it. Harry flew as fast as he could. This was someone else's property. No one can take someone's things. He wouldn't sit by and watch someone else get bullied. He was getting closer and closer.

Harry allowed himself to smile. He reached out and grabbed the glass ball. He turned around. He was a little shocked that he was alone in the air and so far away from the ground. He didn't see Madam Hooch, so he rushed back to where the others were standing.

Landing, Harry had his broom in one hand and the ball in the other. Hermione and Ron ran over to him.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry," Ron praised.

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said to Ron and then turned to Harry. "Have you lost your mind? It wasn't worth it."

Before Harry could respond there was another's voice that sounded over the others.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and saw Professor Snape walking towards the class.

"Believing you're above the rules," Severus said. "Follow me."

Severus turned and headed back to the castle. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and saw the worried look on their faces. Ron reached out and took Harry's broom. Harry followed the Professor.

Severus couldn't believe it. He knew that Potter wanted to flaunt his celebrity status, but to blatantly do something Severus knew the boy wasn't supposed to do was just too much. Severus could hear the boy rushing behind him.

_Even though the boy is small, if he's going to do what he wants then he can suffer the consequences._

When they got to his office, Severus held the door open, waiting for Potter to enter.

Harry walked into the office. He knew he was in trouble. When wasn't he in trouble when it came to Professor Snape? The walk was stressful. What would Professor Snape do to him? What if he was made to leave? He only wanted to stop that boy from bullying people.

When Harry walked into the office, Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and it wasn't from the walk, or jog, down to the dungeon. Harry could feel Professor Snape walk past him. He couldn't help the chill that crawled up his spine feeling the slight breeze from the Professor's cloak.

"I know you believe that you are above the rules," Severus said, leaning against his desk.

Harry raised his head so that he was looking at Snape. Harry felt so small standing in front of the man. Snape towered above him.

"I saw Madam Hooch walking Longbottom to the Infirmary," Severus said. "Were there rules for how you were to act while she was gone?"

Harry, biting his lower lip, lowered his head. He nodded his head.

"My eyes are up here," Severus barked. Harry's head shot up with great speed, Severus was worried that the boy hurt his neck. "A verbal answer."

"Yes, sir," Harry softly said.

"And what were the rules?"

"Th..that we…"

"Speak up," Severus growled.

Harry instinctively stepped back a little. He swallowed and tried again.

"That we were to keep out brooms on the ground."

"And why didn't you do that?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

Harry kept silent.

Severus waved his hand. A wooden chair floated over to the Potions Master. Sitting down in the chair afforded Severus to be able to look at Potter at eye-level.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, looking at the child. "You can answer my questions now, or you can wait until after your punishment."

Harry's eyes widened when he heard that. Harry wanted to run. He didn't want to be beaten. It's been a while since he was beaten by his uncle. For the few weeks he's been in Hogwarts, he thought he was free from beatings. But when did anything ever go easy for Harry?

"I will ask you again," Severus said, folding his arms. "Why didn't you follow the rules?"

At first, Harry was silent. Hoping that the beating won't be too bad, Harry spoke about everything. He talked about the enchanted brooms, him noticing what Malfoy was doing, to Longbottom's fall, to Malfoy again taking the glass ball. Harry stretched out his hand that was still holding the ball.

Severus looked at the Remembrall and back to the panicked green eyes of the boy standing in front of him.

"Step to me," Severus said.

Harry wanted to run. He turned and looked at the still opened door. His feet didn't move, but he entertained the thought of wondering how fast he could run. Self-preservation: Harry didn't want to be beaten.

Before the thought matured, the door swung closed and there was a faint click. Harry turned back to the Professor and saw that he was sitting in the chair now holding his wand in his hand.

"To me, Mr. Potter," Severus said again. "Don't make me come get you."

Harry bit his lip as he slowly took the first step towards his impending doom. When he was close enough, Severus reached out for the boy's wrist. Severus was shocked at how small and thin the child's wrist felt.

Severus pulled Harry to stand in front. Harry was surprised at how gentle it was.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said. "You are just like everyone here. You are not above the rules. Rules are there to keep you safe. I hope that this will put a deterrent for you so you will learn to think before you do anything as foolheartedly as fly your broom at top speed towards the castle almost smashing that dunderheaded brain of yours on the wall."

Harry was surprised at how softly the Professor was talking to him. He felt his mouth go slack. He never had someone speak this softly before a beating. Usually, Uncle Vernon would yell and scream until his face was a deep shade of red, almost purple.

Harry was taking out of his musing when he felt his robe being taken off and then being lifted and laid across the Professor's lap. Harry waited. He knew the pain was going to come. He learned a long time how to take a beating. He didn't know if Professor Snape didn't like someone crying out, so Harry felt it would be best to stay quiet, no matter what happened.

The first smack surprised Harry. He gasped. Not wanting to make another sound, Harry bit his lip.

The smacks rained down. The pain grew, but Harry kept his mouth closed. No matter how much it hurt, he would not make a sound. He couldn't stop the tears though.

Severus could feel how tensed Harry was on his lap. He was still trying to get past the issue of how light the boy felt. It's been a few weeks since he heard Minerva and Poppy talk about getting Potter to come to the Infirmary.

Severus sighed as he decided to take the matter in his hands. He would make sure that Harry goes.

After twelve swats, Severus rested his hand on Harry's back. Severus rubbed the child's back, trying to get the boy to relax, but Potter remained tensed under his hand. The boy was breathing hard. Severus reached under Potter's arms and lifted him off his lap.

Harry's face was wet with tears and mucus. Severus was surprised to see how wet the boy's face was. Harry raised his arm, so he could wipe his nose; Severus popped the boy's hand preventing the boy doing so.

"Ill-mannered child," Severus mumbled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket.

Harry's face crumpled up in agony. The crying boy's mouth was open, but no sound was coming out, bringing both of his arms up to cover his face. When Harry blurrily saw something white coming toward him, the child turned to run out of the room. Harry learned a long time ago, after a beating was finished, if he stayed close by, there would be more pain.

Harry tried to open the door. When it wouldn't open, the boy went to the corner of the room. He slid down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his small arms around him. He tried to keep the noise as low as he could, but a few hiccups and small whines came out.

Severus did not understand what just happened. All the times he had to issue physical punishment to a student, none of them acted the same as this boy. He was still sitting in the chair when Potter tried to leave the room. He thought about the pop on Potter's hand. It was lighter than the swats he administered during the spanking. Harry made more of a reaction to that.

Something else bothered Severus was the lack of noise the boy made. The Potions Master spanked some brats and it was basically a fight. The errant student would slide around or twist their hips so to avoid the swat. He had some that gripped his pant leg so tightly, Severus had bruises. With Potter the only sign that he was getting spank was how tense the boy was.

Severus stood up and walked over to the small boy curled on the floor like a deflated ball. Severus knelt by the boy and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry recoiled from the touch, flinching so hard that he banged his head on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry muttered. "I did…n't m…ean to ma…ke any n…noise. Please don't hurt me. I d…on't want an…an..ymore. I'll be good. I won't do it a…gain. I'm sorry."

Between the boy's low voice and crying and hyperventilating, Severus didn't get everything the boy was saying.

"Potter," Severus said, putting his hand on the boy's thin shoulder. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

Severus sighed as he looked down at the distraught child. All he wanted to do was punish the child for breaking the rules and putting himself in danger then send him on his way. Now, it looked like he must calm him down before he let the boy go.

Putting his hand on the child's head, Severus started rubbing Potter's scalp hoping to calm the child down. Severus looked around as if someone would see what he was doing. Shaking his head, Severus knew that if Albus or Minerva saw what he was doing he would not live it down.

Harry tensed when he felt a hand on his head, but when he felt the fingers rubbing his head, it actually started to soothe him. Harry wanted to look and see who was trying to calm him down, but he knew if he looked there would be no one there. It was just his imagination.

Severus brought his hand down the boy's head until he was at Harry's neck. He could feel that Harry was still tense.

"Calm down, Potter," Severus said, softly. "Take deep breaths. If you keep this up, you're going to make yourself sick."

Severus could feel that Harry was trying to follow his instructions. After a few minutes, Severus' knees began hurting. Standing up, Severus heard something he didn't expect. Since he moved his hand, Harry started moaning at the lost of comfort.

"Stand up, Potter," Severus demanded, though the tone wasn't harsh.

Harry looked up. Usually Professor Snape looked at him with contempt. He had his hand out for Harry to grab. Harry looked at the hand for a second then slowly reached out for it.

Severus wrapped his hand around the child's smaller hand. The Potions Professor helped lift Harry off the floor. It still puzzled Severus at how light Potter was.

They walked over to the chair that was still in the middle of the room. Severus sat down with Harry standing in front of him. Severus conjured a warm fluff flannel and slowly wiped the child's face. Looking at the boy, he saw that there were small specs of blood on his lower lip. Severus sat back and looked at the small boy in front of him. Really looked. Maybe, he was hasty with his assessment of Harry Potter.

"Are you calm now?" Severus asked.

Harry, still hitch in his breath, nodded.

"Verbal, please."

"Y..yes, sir."

"Wonderful, now, can you tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing, sir," Harry said, trying to take a step back, but realized Professor Snape still had his hand. "Sorry, sir."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Severus said. "I want to know about your reaction."

Harry looked down to the floor, biting his lip. How could he tell the Professor that hated him that it was his uncle that would beat him and hurt him until he got tired? That the reason for his tears was that even if the Professor hated him, he whooped him but didn't really hurt him? That it was actually comforting feeling the Professor's hand in his hair and on his neck?

Harry was brought out of his musing when he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head. Emerald eyes met onyx. He felt a finger gently pulling his lower lip from between his teeth.

"You've damaged your lip enough," Severus said. "I want to fix that up before you leave."

Never had anyone been this gentle with him after beating him. Again, tears burned his throat. This was a feeling Harry didn't want to lose. He wanted to wrap his arms around it and never, ever, let go.

Looking at his Potion Professor, he didn't scare Harry like he did at the beginning of the year. It was a calm tenderness that Harry didn't know he craved.

Severus saw the child's eyes almost teared up, so he abandoned his questioning, rather focusing to getting the child's lip cured so he could send the child on his way.

"Tami," Severus called out.

A small elf popped next to Harry, startling the child. Severus had to grab Harry's arm to keep the boy upright.

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami said, tilting her head down.

"Go get my bruise balm."

Tami vanished and a second later popped back, giving Severus what he asked for.

Harry stared where the elf disappeared from. Shock and wonder were in the boy's eyes. Harry finally stopped looking at the spot when Snape turned his head back to face the man. Harry made no effort to move while Severus treated the boy's lip.

Only when Severus finished and was capping the lid did Harry find his voice.

"What was that?" Harry asked, his voice a lot louder than it was a moment ago.

"That was Tami. She's a house-elf," Severus said. "Now, Mr. Potter." Harry gave the Potion Master his complete attention. "I don't want to see you disobeying a Professor again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said meekly.

"And if I catch you doing something else that will compromise your safety or the safety of others, you will get more of what you got today."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you back here tonight," Severus said, standing up.

"Tonight?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Did you think that spanking was all the punishment you were going to get?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. "Tonight. After dinner."

Harry took that as a dismissal and left the dungeon.

_000_000_000

Harry's detention wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He only had to do lines.

_I will not be a dunderhead by flying full speed towards the castle._

After that detention, things started to get into a regular structure. Harry was becoming more and more comfortable with his living arrangements. No cupboards. No chores. No cooking.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall during study time when someone walked up on them.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry and Ron turned to see a taller, brown-haired boy standing behind them.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Can you come with me?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They both shrugged and Harry got up and followed the older boy out of the Great Hall.

When they got to an unused classroom, the older boy started talking.

"So, Harry, I'm Oliver Wood. I heard about the first-year's flying class."

Harry got a little embarrassed. A lot of people were coming up to him talking about that class. Some good comments, some bad. Harry wondered which one this would be.

"I was talking with the rest of the team and they thought it would be a good idea," Oliver said. "So, I went to Professor McGonagall and ask if it was alright."

"Huh," Harry said. "Idea? What idea? What team?"

"Quidditch," Oliver said, excitedly. "We need a Seeker. Gryffindor hasn't had a good Seeker since Charlie Weasley graduated. And from what I heard you're a natural on a broom."

"Okay," Harry said, skeptically.

"Do you want to?" Oliver asked.

"Do I want to what?" Harry said, not getting what Oliver was talking about.

"Join the team," Oliver said, smiling.

"You want me to join the Quidditch team?" Harry was shocked.

Harry walked back to the Great Hall with a huge grin on his face. He was going to be on a team. The house team wanted him. Harry loved this feeling. He remembered all too well when he was in his old school, no one would pick him to play with. It always hurt when he would watch the other kids play and he was made to sit on the sidelines.

_000_000_000

Severus was sitting in his armchair, peacefully reading an article from the recent Potions Journal with a small glass of Firewhiskey sitting on the small table next to him.

Severus took a sip of his drink, letting the slight burn settle down his throat. He sighed. This week was a wonderful week. It has been seven days. A record. There weren't huge mishaps during his lessons. There were just a few minor mistakes that were easily fixed with his guidance. Longbottom's practical wasn't too awful. No one had detention with him. He did his obligation of the nightly checking of the corridors for the week. It was a peaceful night.

The flames turned green and someone walked out of the fireplace.

Severus lowered his head as he closed the journal, laying it on his lap.

It _was_ a peaceful night.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Severus asked, not even looking at the witch.

"I just had to share the news," Minerva said, cheerily.

Severus rolled his eyes. Great, she's in a good mood.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Severus asked again.

"I've gotten a new Seeker," Minerva said, sitting down on the sofa next to Severus.

"Wonderful," Severus said, dryly. "Goodnight, Minerva."

Severus opened his journal and started reading again.

"I guess you wouldn't be too happy about my new Seeker," Minerva said, sitting back on the sofa.

"You're right," Severus said. "I wouldn't, nor do I care. It's not like it will change the aspect of the outcome." Severus smirked. He knew saying that would upset the Transfigurations Professor. "Good night, Minerva."

"Well, I think this time I will have an advantage. As it is in his blood," Minerva said, nonchalantly. "And I think you will care."

Severus sighed, "Why?"

"Mr. Potter is my new Seeker," Minerva said, smugly.

Severus crushed the journal that was in his hands.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed my story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Halloween**

Harry felt over the moon. Oliver took Harry out to the Quidditch pitch and familiarized the small boy of the different balls used, and what he wanted Harry to keep his attention on. Harry held the small golden ball in his hand. The snitch felt warm. Closing his hand into a fist, he could feel a small magical surge that had him smiling.

The two of them stayed on the pitch for an hour before Oliver told him when the first practice would be. Harry walked back to the school. It was time for lunch. He was going to be the new Seeker on the Gryffindor team. He never was in a school team before. Usually, no one would pick him to play with.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry was pulled out of his musing by his best mate.

"This is awesome," Ron said, lightly patting Harry on his shoulder. "First-years aren't ever on the House team."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling. "Professor McGonagall told me."

The two first-years continued their trek to the Great Hall for lunch, speculating excitedly of what gameplay would be like. Again, the two boys were interrupted by two older boys sitting on the other side of each boy.

"So, I heard the news."

"Little firstie going to be on the team."

Harry looked up and saw two identical boys sitting on the other sides of Harry and Ron.

"Fred and George," Ron said, pointing at his brother. "They're my older brothers. They're on the team; Beaters."

"Absolutely," George said. The one sitting next to Harry. "We keep the bludgers…"

"…from knocking you off your broom," Fred finished.

 _Knocking me off my broom_ , Harry thought. _That doesn't sound fun._ Harry didn't want to let on that the idea of falling off his broom during the game worried him. They might say he couldn't be on the team anymore.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said, unaware of Harry's internal struggle. "Fred and George are aces at what they do. They won't let you get hurt."

"Never," the twins said together.

The twins got up and went to further down the table to where their friends were. Harry watched them leave. He saw Professor Snape sitting at the Head table. It had been two days since his time in the Professor's office. Harry's cheeks warmed when he remembered everything that happened. Yes, Professor Snape spanked him, but it was what happened after that made Harry see the dour man a little differently. Harry hoped after that day Professor Snape wouldn't be so angry with him all the time. The Professor was the first person who waited until he calmed down before talking with him about what Harry did wrong. He even healed him. The Dursleys never did that. As a matter of fact, most of the time Harry didn't know what he did to cause the beating. When he rubbed his head and neck, it felt relaxing. When he went to bed that night, Harry wished deep down that he could feel those soft rubs again.

A warm feeling filled Harry's stomach. He knew what he wanted to do after lunch. He was determined it would happen.

_000_000_000

Unbelievable. Of all the hairbrained, most idiotic ideas that could hatch out of those two old geezers, they put that boy on the Gryffindor house team. Severus wanted to physically hurl his former Transfiguration Professor out of his chambers.

The brat broke the rules and instead of punishing the miscreant like he should have been- what do they do? - they reward him for his deeds. And to twist the knife in further, that hairball feline came to him and bragged about it.

Severus took a deep breath, held it, and very slowly released it. At least when the brat came down for his punishment that he gave the boy, Potter was contrite. He even went so far as to apologize for breaking the rules. Though that caught Severus a little off guard, he accepted the apology and sent him on his way.

Hopefully, it would be the last time he would have to deal with Potter again. Who was he kidding? This was Potter he was talking about. There is absolutely no way that brat could stay out of trouble.

Sunday morning, Severus decided he was going to stay in his chambers and relax. He locked his door to his office, his chambers and warded the floo. The Potions Master did not want to be disturbed.

When he woke up, Severus took a long shower. Knowing he didn't have to teach that day and he had no detentions scheduled, he could stay and let the hot water ease his tensed, tight muscles.

After that invigorating shower and dressing in some comfortable slacks and shirt, Severus went to his lab and worked on some experimental potions he'd been trying to perfect for a few years. He was in his lab for longer than he anticipated. He was just starting to feel the hunger pains, which made him realizing that he didn't eat breakfast after showering.

Since it was close to lunchtime, Severus decided to take another shower and head up to the Great Hall. Severus didn't want to push his luck. If he missed two meals in a row, the old coot and the feline would invade his chambers wondering what he was doing.

The beginning of the lunch was actually pleasant. Minerva was sitting next to him. She didn't bring up anything about Potter and him being on the team. He almost smiled, but he remembered his reputation and he didn't want to give Albus the satisfaction that he was mellowing out.

All that changed. Severus was almost finished with his food when he saw the Potter boy and his redheaded sidekick coming into the Hall. He could see the excitement in the brat's eyes. After that, Severus could feel Minerva looking at him.

The same feeling Severus felt on Friday was back full force. It seemed like that boy got away with everything.

"Severus," Minerva whispered. "Why are you upset, now? You act like he wasn't punished for his misdeeds."

"You and that old coot are teaching that boy he can get away with anything," Severus seethed.

"What did you want me to do?" Minerva asked. "You act like he wasn't already punished."

Severus looked over at Minerva.

"I know you had Harry in your office for detention because of the flying incident," Minerva said smiling. "Why do you want him punished twice?"

Minerva had him there. She was right though he loathed to admit it. What did he expect her to do when he'd already punished the boy?

Severus sighed and left the Great Hall, heading to his office so that he could look over the lesson plans for the upcoming week. He spent enough time thinking about Potter. Yes, the boy is on the team, but Minerva had a point, and he wasn't going to harp on it again.

Or so he thought.

_000_000_000

Harry saw Professor Snape leave. He now had his chance to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, climbing out from the table. "I'll meet you in the Common Room. I need to do something."

Ron nodded since he was currently eating a treacle tart. Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

When he turned the last corner, Harry slowed down. He took a second to try and catch his breath. Even breathing heavily, Harry couldn't take the smile off his face. He didn't know why he wanted to tell the Professor. He guessed since he was the only adult that ever cared if he hurt himself or calmed him down, Harry could trust Professor Snape. Maybe he could truly confide in the man. He remembered when he came after his spanking the Professor didn't sound angry. He calmly told Harry what he was to write and went on about his own tasks.

Harry knocked on the heavy wooden door. Harry heard the muffled "Enter." The child slowly opened the door and stepped into the office.

Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk writing something on a piece of parchment. When the man lifted his head, Harry's confidence wilted a little, but he still wanted to complete what he came down to the Professor's office.

"And to what do I owe the presence of Mr. Potter this afternoon?" Severus said. "Shouldn't you be causing some sort of trouble with your friends?"

"I wanted to come see you," Harry said smiling.

Severus raised an eyebrow. No one voluntarily came to Severus Snape's office.

"You see me," Severus said. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Harry walked closer to Severus' desk. "I won't take too much time. I just wanted to tell you what happened."

Severus could see that the boy was literally vibrating in front of him.

"I'm on pins and needles to hear what happened," Severus said dryly.

"I'm going to be the Gryffindor Seeker," Harry said smiling.

Harry was so excited and proud that he had an adult that could be there for him. Someone who sat with him until he calmed down.

"And what gave you the impression that I wanted to know that?" Severus said.

Harry's face dropped. His smile, the ecstatic feeling he just had wilted like a dead flower. His jaw slacked as he looked at the Potions Professor. Harry thought his teacher would be proud of him. He thought he had someone to come to.

A cold feeling crawled up his spine and down to his stomach. Was he such a freak and a burden that no one cared about him?

Harry tried to keep the tears that threatened to surface at bay.

"If you want to fly around risking your life for a stupid game, who am I to stop you?" Severus continued. "Now, if there is nothing else, I have a lot of work to complete."

"But I thought…" Harry whispered, trying to keep his voice even. He didn't want his teacher to see him cry.

"Whatever you thought," Severus said. "Is not my problem. Good day, Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say. This was not how he expected this meeting to go. He thought Professor Snape would be proud of him that he would be on a team.

Harry quietly turned and walked out of the Professor's office, closing the door, quietly. As he slowly walked down the corridor, the tears he was hiding came full force. Nothing had changed. He was still alone. Why would he think that someone would be nice to him?

Harry went into the nearest bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. He didn't want to come out until he completely calmed down. Harry didn't want anyone to know that he was crying like a baby.

He was so happy to get put on the team. And yes, he had Ron who was excited with him. But after what happened with Professor Snape, Harry thought things changed from how the first week in Potions went.

Harry walked out of the stall. His glasses in his hand. He went to the sink and tried to hide his tears by splashing water on his face. When he lifted his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror, the voice of Uncle Vernon rang in his ears. The tears started again.

"You're nothing but a burden. A freak. Nobody will ever like you. You're just a stupid freak. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you."

Harry said that over and over as he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees and cried.

_000_000_000

When Severus saw his office door close, he threw his quill down on his desk.

How dare that boy? Severus fumed. He has the audacity to come to my office and brag that he's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Severus couldn't stay seated. There was too much pent-up energy and he needed to walk around.

That boy was just like his father. Arrogant. Potter throws his punishment in his face.

Look what I got. Your punishment meant nothing.

Severus' anger was palpable. He wasn't going to calm down in his office or chambers. He needed to walk outside and feel the breeze on his face. Something to cool his temper.

After putting his cloak on, Severus walked out of his office. He was walking down the corridor. It was unusually quiet. Even with his office and classroom were in the dungeon, it still had a few students that would use the darkened corridor as a hideaway. The only sound was the clicking of the heels of his boot. When he got to the end of the corridor, he heard some mumbling coming from the restroom. Thinking it was one of his Slytherins fooling around, he opened the door.

"You're nothing but a burden. A freak. Nobody will ever like you. You're just a stupid freak. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you."

Severus' anger immediately vanished. He saw the boy curled against the far wall. He knew it was Potter. What was puzzling was the words.

This is Potter. He was to be just like his father. Arrogant. Believed he was better than everyone else. Tormentor. Arse. The boy sitting on the floor was none of those things.

Quietly, Severus closed the door to the restroom. There was a lot weighing on his mind now. He turned and walked slowly back to his chambers, the boys disparaging words ringing in his ears.

_000_000_000

It had been two weeks since Harry tried to tell Snape that he was on the Gryffindor team. Severus and Harry didn't know what to do with what they thought of the other.

Harry had mixed feelings about the Professor. The day of the first Flying class, Harry felt calmness and caring from the Professor. But when he went to tell him his exciting news, the Professor was angry. Harry tried to stay clear of the Potions Professor, but each time he tried, something would draw him towards Snape. Harry found himself looking for the Professor. When he was in potions class, Harry had to catch himself from staring at the Professor. He wanted to ask the man what he did wrong and was there a way he could fix it. Harry just couldn't muster up the courage to seek the man out. Harry was afraid that he wouldn't like the answer.

Severus was sitting behind his desk. There were stacks of rolled parchments and small crates of student phials. All needed to be graded. He knew he needed to work on it, but he couldn't take his mind off the small messy-haired boy with the lightning scar.

Ever since he found the boy in the restroom, crying, the words that he heard were troubling him. Severus started pondering if his preconceived notions of the boy could be wrong. He noticed the boy staring at him. He looked like he wanted to tell the Potions Master something but decided against it at the last second.

_000_000_000

"So, Harry, are you excited?" Ron asked as the two of them were walking from the Greenhouse back towards the school.

Herbology class just let out and it was lunch time. Ron tried over and over to get Harry out of whatever he was going through. Yeah, he would engage with him and Hermione when they did homework together or he and Ron would play a game of Exploding Snaps, but often, Ron would see Harry staring off into space. He figured something was bothering Harry, but Harry wouldn't talk.

"Excited about what?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

"Halloween is this Friday," Ron said. He had a huge smile on his face.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the amount of glee that was coming off his best mate. As they walked into the school, Ron told Harry everything that happens in the Great Hall on Halloween.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George told me," Ron said.

Harry was excited. He wanted to see it. Pumpkins floating from the ceiling. The tables full of different puddings and candy. It was the best Harry had felt since he was accepted on the House team.

The two boys met up with Hermione when they got to the Great Hall for lunch. When they sat down, Hermione started to talk about what they were supposed to do in their other classes. While Ron tried to get the girl to relax, since most of the work wasn't due until the following week.

Harry wasn't paying attention to either of them. He was used to the two of them bickering back and forth. When Harry filled his plate, which was still not a lot of food, he looked at the Head table. Like all the other times, Harry would search out Professor Snape. He didn't know why he had to see the man. The Professor obviously didn't like him.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked, bringing Harry out of his musing.

"Yeah."

"Can we work together in Potions tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry had a surprised look on their faces.

"Harry and I work together," Ron said quickly. "Get your own partner."

"I need to talk to him," Hermione started, "and the only time I can do that is in Potions class."

Harry felt, he didn't know, honored and excited that his two friends were fighting on who would work with him. Well, not physically fighting, but arguing very loudly.

"So, Harry, will you?" Hermione asked again.

Harry started to feel the rise of nervousness in his belly. He didn't want to hurt either one of them. So, he had to figure out how to make them happy.

"What about this," Harry began, "I work with Ron during Potions. I would love to work with you Hermione, but I don't want to get into any more trouble with Professor Snape. He might find a way to get me to miss the first game."

Hermione nodded at that assessment.

"And during study break after Potions, we can work together then. We can speak without having to worry about really disturbing anyone."

Hermione thought about that for a second and agreed. After thinking on some more, she noticed the tension between Harry and the Professor lately, and understood Harry not wanting to chance getting in trouble.

_000_000_000

Halloween.

Everyone was excited about the feast they were going to have at dinner. First-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions as their last class before study period. Things were still tense with Harry and Professor Snape. Harry continued to steal glances at the Professor. Severus found himself doing the same thing.

"Gather your ingredients," Severus said "You are to work alone. Get started."

Everyone got their ingredients from the potion stores and got to work on their potion assignment.

While Severus would walk up each aisle, he would look at the boy. Sometimes he would catch the boy looking at him. In those times when they did look at each other, guilt would swarm in Severus' gut because of what happened that particular day.

When Severus saw that there was a plume of smoke coming from one of the cauldrons, he quickly waved his wand ridding the room of the foul smell as well as the ruined potion. Potter, Weasley, Thomas and Longbottom were trying to salvage what Neville did. Severus walked over.

"What happened?" Severus growled. "This was a relatively easy potion to brew. What have you done? How did you manage to ruin it? Is it too taxing for you to pay attention?"

"But we—," Ron said quickly.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Mr. Weasley," Severus said coolly, cutting Ron off. "If you would keep your mind on your work instead of the feast none of this would happen. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Longbottom, would you like to tell me what happened to your potions?"

Looking at each boy, Severus noticed that Potter was the only one not looking him in the eye, but he was cradling something in his hand.

Holding out his hand, "Give it here, Potter."

Harry looked at the Professor and then back to his hand.

"Sometime today would be nice."

Harry looked down at his hand and back up at the Professor. Slowly, he extended his hand and put the object in Snape's hand.

Severus looked down at the object and barked to the class, "Get out! Everyone." With a wave of his hand, everyone's potions vanished from the cauldrons with a small sample placed in a phial with the child's name, finding its way onto Snape's desk.

The class didn't have to be told twice. Everyone packed their things and ran out of class. It had to be the first time in history Professor Snape let his class leave twenty minutes early. When the last child left, Severus closed the door. Slowly walking to his desk, he looked down at the small piece of parchment. Two words were written on it: I'm sorry.

His preconceived notions of Harry Potter were changing more and more every day.

_000_000_000

Everyone was murmuring about what the fact Snape let them out of class early. The students went their separate ways. Some went to the Great Hall. Some outside. And a few to the Library.

Harry and Hermione went to the Library. Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus decided to go to the Common Room to play Gobstones until dinner. Hermione didn't even try to convince them they should work on their homework. She wanted to talk to Harry alone.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a secluded area so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So," Harry said, pulling out a roll of parchment so he could start on his Charms essay. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Give me a second," Hermione said, getting up and walking to a bookshelf at the far end of the aisle.

When she came back, she put the book on the table.

"You told me before that you didn't know much about your parents," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I found this book last week," Hermione said, flipping through the pages. "I wanted to show it to you. Maybe this could give you some ideas about your parents."

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face. The simple fact of learning anything about his parents was more than welcome. When Hermione found the part, she slid the book towards Harry. He moved everything so he could read it.

There was a picture of them at the top of the page. Harry just stared at it. He never had seen a picture of them. To see it now made his heart soar. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady. "This means a lot."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, packing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, look up at her.

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "I'll probably be a while, so I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione walked away from the table.

"Okay."

Harry looked back at the picture. He slowly traced his finger over his mother's face. Everyone told him that he looked like his father. Looking at the picture, he could see why. He did look like his dad.

 _Wow, this is really them_.

Harry read the article under the picture. Once he got to the end, the smile on his face disappeared. Looking back at the picture, tears streamed down his cheeks.

" **October 31, 1981, James and Lily Potter gave their lives to save the world."**

Today was October 31st. His parents died ten years ago on this day. Harry closed the book.

_000_000_000

Everybody was in the Great Hall. As described, there were decorations everywhere. Floating pumpkins. Paper bats charmed to fly around. The usual candles that floated, but the flames varied from orange, yellow, and red. Each of the House tables were filled to the brim with treats. All the Houses were having fun, laughing and talking. The teachers were sitting at the Head table.

Severus was overjoyed that the next day was Saturday, meaning he didn't have to be bothered by hyper-active dunderheads. He looked out at the tables and noticed something. It was as if something was missing. Before Severus could put his finger on what was missing, Quirrell barged into the Hall screaming "TROLL!"

"TROLL in the dungeon," Quirrell said and fainted on the floor.

All the children started panicking and rushing out of the Hall.

"Silence!" Albus commanded. Total silence. "I want you all to carefully go to your Common Rooms. Slytherin, I want you to go with Ravenclaw. I don't want anyone roaming the halls. Now go. Quickly."

All the students followed their respective prefect.

Severus watched as the children started to file out of the Hall. Albus and Severus looked at each other. Severus rushed out the back entrance of the Hall.

_000_000_000

When Harry finally left the Library, he knew it was way past time for dinner. He just didn't feel like eating. After all these years of begging Aunt Petunia for any type of information about his mum and dad. He was denied every time. Harry had learned so much since he'd been in the Wizarding world.

Seeing their picture was amazing. All his life he wanted to know what his parents looked like. When he was younger, he would daydream about having a mum, hugging him when he was sad. Giving him a kiss on the forehead after tucking him in at night. Roughhousing with his dad. Having conversations with them. He never felt that.

But this year, seeing their picture, knowing the day they died, it seemed harder to handle. Harry didn't think he could walk around the corridors anymore. He didn't want to go to dinner, and he didn't want to go to the Common room. Harry climbed on the windowsill and looked out to the sky.

 _Maybe, just maybe, mum and dad are looking down on me. Hopefully, I'm making them proud._ Harry thought as tears streamed down his cheeks.

An owl flew past the window, bringing Harry's attention back to his surroundings. Seeing the owl, Harry figured he could go up and see Hedwig. Harry climbed down and headed towards the stairs.

The smell hit him first. His hand went straight to his nose. He looked over the railing to see if he could find where it was coming from. Not seeing anything, Harry ran down the stairs so that he could get to the second floor. It was the floor that connected each set of stairs that would take him to the Common room.

When he got to the second floor, Harry ran as fast as he could toward the other end.

_**Argh! Grrr!** _

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"A troll, young one," the Victorian dressed man in the portrait. "You shouldn't be here."

Harry slid to a stop. The shadow on the wall showed a tall monster walking towards the end of the corridor. The smell was ten times worse. Harry almost gagged at the smell. Looking around, Harry knew he was trapped. He needed to get to that end of the corridor to get away, but the monster was right there.

"You need to hide, young one," the portrait urged.

Harry frantically looked around trying to find someplace to hide. There were several rooms along the corridor. Harry tried them. They were all locked.

When the troll heard the rustling and turned towards the noise.

_**Argh! Argh!** _

The troll came down the corridor where he saw something it could eat.

Harry saw the thing coming towards him. He desperately tried each door. None of them would open. Harry's heart was beating tattoos in his chest. He was breathing hard.

"Help! Please somebody help!" Harry cried, tugging on a door.

The troll towered over Harry. It swung its huge club. Harry fell to the floor. The club barely missed him. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that the troll was about to swing again. As fast as he could, Harry picked himself up. He tried to run but his foot stepped on the end of his cloak, causing him to fall back down, slamming his knee and mouth on the stone floor. His glasses fell from his face cracking the lenses.

Harry turned back and saw the troll's club coming back down. Harry knew that he couldn't move in time. _I'm going to die. Maybe, I'll see mum and dad,_ Harry thought as the club came down. Harry wrapped his arms over his head.

"Protego! Relashio! Reducto! Sectumsempra!"

The troll's club slipped out of the troll hand at the same time exploding into tiny pieces. The troll fell backwards shaking the floor. Its chest ripped open in several places.

When Harry didn't feel the pain he thought was coming, he lowered his arms. The troll wasn't standing over him. Harry reached for his glasses.

"Potter."

Harry looked towards the voice. Harry successfully stood up and rushed towards the Professor.

_000_000_000

Severus rushed out of the Great Hall when he learned of the troll. He didn't trust it. He knew the others would look for the troll; he headed for the third floor. As he was going up the stairs, a couple of the portraits alerted him that there was a student in danger. When he reached the second floor, he heard the cries for help. Severus sent out his Patronus to Albus and Minerva.

When he found the troll, his heart dropped into his stomach. The troll swung its club at Potter and Severus worked on instinct, casting spell after spell. Within seconds, the troll was dead on the floor.

Severus watched as Potter stood on shaky legs.

"Potter."

The boy looked up and saw his savior. More tears streamed down his dirty cheeks. Harry rushed to the Professor and wrapped his arms around his waist. Severus was shocked Potter was hugging him, but he couldn't stop his arms wrapping around the boy's shoulders. The last thing he ever thought he'd see was a student about to be killed by a troll.

"You're safe, Harry," Severus murmured.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed my story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	5. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Next Morning**

Albus, Minerva and Quirrell rushed to the corridor. Severus was still holding Harry in his arms. Minerva gasped when she saw the troll lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Albus asked. His voice was hard. His usual grandfatherly tone was not there.

"I was leaving the third floor," Severus said, "when the portraits alerted me that a student was in danger."

Minerva and Quirrell walked closer to the dead troll. The troll's chest looked like it was ripped to shreds. Minerva turned back to where Albus was talking with Severus. Through all the commotion, she noticed that Severus was still holding Harry in his arms. Minerva saw Harry's broken glasses on the floor. Picking them up, she walked over to them in an attempt to help Harry.

"Severus," Minerva said, cutting the two wizards' conversation. "I'll take Potter to the Infirmary, so you can deal with this unencumbered."

Severus honestly forgot that he was still holding Potter in his arms. Hearing Minerva speak of the boy, looking down, he realized that the child had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. His face buried in his robes, and his shoulders shaking.

"Yes," Severus said. "Take him. He needs tending to after this ordeal."

Minerva walked over to Severus and Harry and placed her hand on the child's shoulders. With the flick of his wrist, Severus retuned his wand back into its holster. The two Professors tried to remove Potter from Severus. It wouldn't work.

Minerva spoke soothingly to Harry saying, "Let's go to the Infirmary, Mr. Potter. Let Madam Pomfrey check you out," rubbing comforting circles on Harry's back.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to leave the safety of the dark robe that surrounded him. Harry had never felt this safe before. Hearing that someone wanted to take him away from this comfort wasn't happening.

"No," Harry said. His voice mumbled by Severus' robes.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, sternly. "Stop with these theatrics. Go with your Head of House and get checked out."

"No," Harry said. It came out louder as the boy screamed. The boy's arms tightening around the Potion Master's waist.

Albus interjected, "Severus, why don't you take Harry to the Infirmary. Obviously, he doesn't want to let go of you just yet. We'll talk later."

Severus didn't like that idea. He could see it in those old geezers' faces. They were going to make fun of him about this. They had been wanting to see Severus eat his words, which he was not prepared to do. Yes, from the past few weeks, Severus figured that Harry's life wasn't as lavish as he once thought. But having to admit it to two sentimental fools wasn't on his list.

When Severus took a step back, Harry squeezed tighter and refused to be moved. Severus leaned down until he was by the boy's ear.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said in a soft voice. "I will escort you to the Infirmary since you refuse to release me. Why you feel that you must attach yourself to me like a spider monkey I'll never know." The last part said to himself as he straightened back up.

Harry murmured something that only Severus heard. Since he was gifted at controlling his emotions and facial expressions, he did not show any reaction. After a moment, Severus escorted Harry to the Infirmary.

"Professor Quirrell, why don't you dispose of this troll," Albus ordered.

Quirrell was distracted with the troll's lifeless body that he didn't hear the Headmaster calling him.

"S…sorry, Headmaster," Quirrell stuttered.

"Deal with the troll, my boy," Albus said. "Then come to my chambers."

Quirrell timidly nodded his understanding as Albus and Minerva left the corridor. When he was alone, Quirrell snarled looking down at the troll.

_000_000_000

When Severus and Harry started walking, Harry let go of Severus' robes so he could see where he was going. Well, almost. Harry still had a tight grip on Severus' robe and frock coat. The two of them were silent during their trek.

Severus had his mind on what Harry said. _"You're safe."_ Severus knew he was the only one that heard it, as Minerva nor Albus took notice.

Harry was so scared. When he saw that huge troll swing the club at him, Harry knew he was about to die. The troll missed the first swing, but Harry tripped on his cloak, and with how he landed, that thing wasn't going to miss a second time. He curled into a tight ball, like he did when Uncle Vernon was angry and hit him, hoping that the pain wouldn't be too bad.

Harry heard words being said but didn't understand them. He waited and waited but the pain never came. He hazarded a glance to see what happened and saw that there was nothing standing above him. He looked around and saw who saved him. Without thinking, Harry rushed over to his savior and wrapped his arms around him. He had never hugged anyone before, nor had anyone ever hugged him. But when he felt those two arms wrap tightly around him, Harry knew he was safe.

Growing up, he heard the word "safe" when he was in school. He never truly understood what it meant. He read it in the dictionary. But it was like a foreign concept to the boy. When he felt those comforting arms wrapped around him and a soothing voice validating that he was safe, Harry didn't want to lose that.

_000_000_000

Snape and Potter walked into the Infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey," Severus called out.

Poppy came out of her office. She was shocked at what she saw. Harry was attached to Severus' side, gripping the Potions Master's clothing. There was blood at the corner of Harry's mouth, his clothes dirty and ripped in places.

"Severus," Poppy said. "What happened?"

"It seems Mr. Potter decided to take it upon himself to not follow the rules," Severus sneered.

Poppy looked at the two wizards standing in front of her.

"Come, Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "Let's get you to right."

Harry turned his head into Severus' side.

"Mr. Potter," Severus tried to extract the boy from his side. "This is unnecessary. Enough of these theatrics."

Poppy walked over towards Harry and put her hand on the boy's head. The child jumped and pressed his forehead more into Severus' side.

"Mr. Potter," Severus grunted.

"Severus," Poppy said, cutting Severus off. "The child is in shock. I'm going to need you to stay here. I don't want to stress Harry out more than he already is."

Severus sighed, absently rubbing his hand on Harry's back. "Come, Potter, let's get you checked out."

_000_000_000

Albus and Minerva walked into the Infirmary and was met by an unexpected sight. Albus eyes twinkled. Minerva had a knowing smirk on her face.

Severus was sitting in one of the chairs that was transfigured into a leather winged chair like the ones in his chambers. He's arms were wrapped around the small child, slowly rubbing the child's back.

Harry was in a set of Infirmary pajamas. But, instead of being on one of the cots, he was on Severus' lap, laying against the man's chest. His head tucked under Severus' chin. One of Harry's hands was gripping Severus' clothes, while the other was snuggled against his chest.

"Well," Minerva said, trying to swallow her laughter. "What is going on here?"

Severus didn't reply; he just glared at the Gryffindor Head of House.

"My boy, why don't you put young Harry down?" Albus asked.

"That sounds like a remarkable idea, Headmaster," Severus snarled. "Unfortunately, the little imp won't let go of me—will you stop laughing?"

"Hush now, Severus," Minerva chuckled. "You don't want to wake him up."

She walked over to where he was sitting. Minerva had Harry's, now fixed, glasses, and she put them on the side table. Before she stepped away, she combed her fingers in Harry's hair.

"Yes, I do." Severus snapped.

Minerva smirked at Severus. Yes, Severus was currently stuck with Harry, but he wasn't exerting a great deal of effort to remove the child from his person.

"Now, now," Albus admonished lightly. "Severus, there's no need to be harsh. I think it is wonderful how you are caring for Harry."

"Leave me alone," Severus bit out.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Minerva said. "I just didn't think you cared about Harry."

Minerva walked back towards Albus.

"Will you two get out of here?" Severus snapped.

"We'll leave," Albus said, raising his hands in surrender. "We'll talk in the morning. Good night, Severus."

"Yeah, yeah," Severus sighed.

Severus was once again alone in the Infirmary. He looked down at the small child laying on him.

"What are you doing to me, Potter?" Severus asked, quietly.

Harry nuzzled against Severus and relaxed with a deep sigh.

_000_000_000

Severus, sitting with the small child on his lap, debated with himself as to what happened a few hours ago. He went over and over what he has witnessed from this child since the beginning of the school term. Severus felt Harry nuzzle against him again. The child's hand gripped his coat tighter.

Severus looked at the child. He had never felt fear like he had tonight. It was not Potter's son that was curled up on the floor, nor was he Lily's. He was a fragile boy. The look in the boy's eyes when he saw him was utter appreciation.

He didn't even know why he felt he had to reassure the child.

Harry stretched again as if he was trying to get more comfortable. In the process, he let go of Severus' clothes.

Severus now had a reason to rid himself of the miscreant. But he found himself still watching the child.

Severus shook his head, snapping out those sentimental feelings. He didn't like children. He couldn't stand teaching them, but he didn't have a choice. He would not start having feelings for this particular boy. Carefully, Severus tightened his hold on Harry, sliding from the chair to the cot in front of him. He lowered the boy turning Harry on his side. After covering the child, Severus got up and left the Infirmary.

_000_000_000

After leaving the Infirmary, Severus went to the Headmaster's office to talk. After enduring sentimental quips from the old coot, Severus assured Albus that the room had not been tampered with. Severus, then, excused himself as it has been a long day and even longer night.

The next morning, Severus was more tired when he got up than when he laid down the night before. So many things had happened that puzzled Severus. He could hardly sleep thinking about the small imp that clung to him like a spider monkey.

There were too many questions that needed answering. The mantra of derisive comments he heard Potter saying. The apology Potter gave him during class. Finally, the fact that he would not release him. After taking care of his morning ablutions, Severus decided he needed to have a serious talk with Mr. Potter.

_000_000_000

Harry woke up and immediately realized that he wasn't in his dorm. It didn't have the same feel. It was soft, but not the same. When he opened his eye, Harry saw the shape of his glasses on the side table. Looking around, he saw he was in the Infirmary again. He started panicking. He didn't want them to find out. They couldn't find out.

Realizing that he was alone, as quietly as he could, Harry got off the cot, grabbed his clothes and quickly changed. He had done well avoiding coming to the Infirmary. Harry was determined not to get checked.

The child straightened the bed and with the practice of sneaking around his relatives, he left the Infirmary. Once he was out of the door, looking down the corridor, the coast was clear. Harry ran in the direction towards Gryffindor tower.

_000_000_000

Walking into the Infirmary, Severus closed his eyes.

 _This child was a mystery wrapped up in an enigma_ , Severus thought.

The Potions Master knocked on Poppy's office door and opened it after he was granted entrance.

"Good Morning, Severus," Poppy said, straightening items around her office. "You're up here early. I was just about to run a diagnostic scan on Harry now that I have him here."

"Good Morning," Severus replied. "I came to inquire about your patient, but I see he's escaped you."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" Poppy asked. "Harry is lying on the cot?"

Severus' only reaction was raising an eyebrow.

Poppy exited her office with Severus following her.

"You've got to be kidding," Poppy exclaimed. "Severus, that boy worries me. I thought now that I had him, I could see what he's hiding."

Severus walked out of the Infirmary. He knew he needed to talk to Mr. Harry Potter soon.

_000_000_000

Harry crawled into the Common room and was met with a lot of talking from his fellow Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Harry," Ron called out.

"Hey, Ron, Hemione," Harry said, walking over to the sofa.

"Where you been?" Ron asked.

"We haven't seen you since yesterday," Hermione said.

"Around," Harry shrugged.

"Well, it's about time for breakfast," Ron said, getting up. "Let's head to the Great Hall."

"You go ahead," Harry said. "I want to get something. I'll meet you down there."

"Sure."

Ron and Hermione walked out of the portrait, and Harry went towards the dormitories. The boy was happy that there was no one in his dorm. He rushed, gathered a new set of clothes, and went to the shower.

_000_000_000

The corridors were much nosier than it was when he left the Infirmary. Harry knew that he would probably hear about him leaving the Infirmary. The child was determined that he would not have a check-up. Harry had friends here. He didn't want people knowing he was a freak. The child just knew he had to be extra careful and kept his eyes opened.

Harry felt a little proud that he made it to the Great Hall without running into Madam Pomfrey. He put his hand on the door to open it.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry froze. No no no no no, Harry thought. Anybody but him.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said again. Harry turned around and saw Professor Snape standing behind him. "Follow me."

Severus turned and headed towards the stairs. Harry debated moving. He could go into the Great Hall and ignore Professor Snape's command, or he could…

"Do not test me, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

Harry looked up and saw that Snape was waiting by the stairs. Harry sighed and followed his Professor. Severus didn't move until Harry was in reaching distance. Harry lowered his head as he followed Snape. He just knew that Professor Snape was taking him back to the Infirmary. He tried to think of a way to get out of them finding out.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder bringing out of his musing. When he looked up, he saw that they were in front of Professor Snape's office.

"Inside, Potter," Snape ordered.

Harry slid past Snape and stood in the middle of his office. Severus closed the door and walked behind his desk and sat down. He waved his hand and the chair that was in the corner of the room moved to the front of Severus' desk.

Harry looked at the chair and took a small step back. He knew that was the chair Professor Snape sat in when he was punished.

"Sit, Potter," Snape said.

Harry slowly moved to the chair and sat down. Harry gripped his robe, twisting the cloth around his fingers.

"How are you feeling, Potter?"

Harry's head shot up and looked at his Professor. Of all the things he thought they were going to talk about, asking how he felt was not one of them.

"Uh, fine sir," Harry said meekly.

Severus picked up a small piece of parchment from his desk and held it so Harry could see. Harry curled more into his chair tightening his robe more around his fingers. He didn't want to know that he did something wrong.

"From your reaction," Severus stated, "you know what I am holding."

"Yes, sir."

"There are two words written on this piece of parchment," Severus stated. "Care to tell me the meaning behind these two words?"

Harry opened his mouth as if he would answer but quickly shut it. He tried several more times, and each time he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Mr. Potter," Severus sighed. "I would like to have breakfast some time soon. Please answer my question."

Harry opened his mouth again. This time he spoke.

"You were mad at me. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Severus' brows furrowed.

"When was I angry with you?" Severus asked.

Harry twisted his robe tighter and tighter around his fingers, trying to cover up his fear.

"I wanted to share with you that something exciting happened. I thought because you stayed with me, or well, let me stay. You didn't just throw me out. You helped…. No one—" Harry stopped abruptly, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't share that.

"Come to me," Severus said.

Harry's eyes got wide. He was about to be punished again? He didn't do anything. Well, he did sneak out of the Infirmary, but he wasn't going against the rules. Was he?

"Stop that," Severus said sternly. "Come here."

Harry jerked at the abruptness and carefully stood up. The boy took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the desk.

Severus looked at the boy in front of him. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Slowly and gently, Severus pulled Harry's bottom lip, so the child wouldn't bite it. He then unraveled Harry's fingers from the confines of his robes.

Severus tsked when he saw that Harry caused his lips to bleed a little. Silently, Severus grabbed the same balm he used after Harry was punished and applied it to the child's lip. Closing the jar, Severus sat back in his chair and looked at the child before him.

"Why did you leave the Infirmary, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm fine," Harry said softly.

"I didn't ask you how you felt," Severus spoke. "I asked you why you left."

"I didn't need to be there," Harry said quickly. "I needed to get ready for classes."

"Did Madam Pomfrey release you?" Severus asked.

"No, sir," Harry sighed.

"Then why did you leave?" Severus asked again. "You were not to leave until Madam Pomfrey released you. Yet you ran. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding nothing," Harry hollered.

"You will watch your tone with me," Severus said, sternly. "It is not so early that I will not put you over my knee."

Harry's shoulders sagged. He didn't want to answer these questions. No one was to know. He glanced over to the door, wondering if he could make it. Usually, Harry was able to get away from Uncle Vernon even if he was standing in front of the big man. Maybe he could make it with his Professor.

"Potter," Severus exclaimed, bringing the child out of his musing. "Will you pay attention?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Answer my question," Severus ordered.

Harry looked at the door back to the Professor.

"And if you're thinking about running," Severus stated, "I've already locked the door. You are not running from this. You are going to tell me why you left the Infirmary. Better yet, why have you been avoiding the Infirmary?"

"I've not been avoiding it," Harry said.

"I beg to differ, Potter. Madam Pomfrey has already informed me she's been trying to get you in so she could run a full check-up on you."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Harry insisted, glancing at the door.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, silkily. "If you are planning on running from me, you might find it a little bit difficult."

"I'm not running," Harry said.

"No?" Severus challenged. "Then come with me."

Severus stood up. Harry paled.

"To where?" Harry squeaked, trying to get his voice steady.

"You're not running or avoiding the Infirmary," Severus said, grasping Harry's shoulder. "You're brave enough to be cheeky with me now. We're going to the Infirmary."

Harry was allowing himself to be moved, but once it came that they were going back to the Infirmary, he stopped. Severus looked down at the boy.

"Mr. Potter, enough of these games." Severus turned the child so that they were facing each other. "What is your issue about going to the Infirmary?"

Harry didn't want to go. He couldn't go. He wasn't allowed to go. They would learn the truth. And all of this will end.

Instantly, Harry's bottom lip was between his teeth, and his hands were twirling in his robe. Severus could see true fright in the boy's eyes. He knelt in front of Harry and once again pulled the child's lip from his teeth and opened the boy's hands.

"Last night," Severus said softly. "What did you say was the reason you didn't want to let me go?"

"You're safe," Harry whispered.

"You feel that I'm safe," Severus repeated. "Then why don't you want to get checked out?"

Harry lowered his head and said nothing.

Severus sighed and stood up. "Well, I can't make you," walking back to his desk, sitting down.

Harry looked up startled at the change of behavior Professor Snape was showing.

"You don't want to confide as to why you are avoiding the Infirmary, I won't force you." Severus picked up the small piece of parchment that started the whole conversation. He crumpled it in his hand, tossing it aside. Severus sat down, gathered some ungraded homework, ignoring the small boy.

Harry watched as Snape crumpled his apology note and felt something break inside of him. The tears he was trying to hide flowed down his cheeks. He really was a freak. Nothing he did was right. He truly thought he had someone that cared. Professor Snape saved him yesterday. Professor Snape hugged him.

The boy wanted to scream that he was sorry. He wanted to explain why. Anything that would bring back the safety he felt last night.

 _Click_.

The sound of the door unlatching brought Harry out of his musing. He looked back at the Professor hoping for one more look, but Snape never lifted his head. Slowly, Harry walked out of the office softly closing the door behind him.

**TBC**

**A/N: A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	6. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Quidditch**

Severus heard the soft click and looked at the closed door. Severus balled his fist so tightly he broke his quill. Grabbing the inkwell, Severus violently threw it across the room, watching it splash against the stone wall.

Severus stood up and started pacing the length of his office. He was angry. The problem was he didn't know who the source of his anger. Was it Potter that angered him with his stubbornness? Or was it himself for caring in the first place?

Severus walked over to the small crumpled parchment that was laying where he dropped it. He opened it back up looking at the two words inscribed on it: I'm sorry. All Severus could see was the brokenhearted boy's face when he saw the apology note fall to the floor. That look was not James. It wasn't even Lily. Severus knew that look. He'd seen it many times in the mirror when he was growing up.

Severus knew he wasn't going to get anything done today, so he went to his chambers. Waving his arm, fire came to life on the logs. Severus sat down on his leather chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_000_000_000

Harry slowly walked out of the dungeon. He saw that it was that it was the beginning of breakfast. Harry had no appetite for anything: food or company. He turned to the front doors and decided to go for a walk.

Harry walked around the grounds. Harry walked towards the lake. Harry could see the edge of the boathouse. The boy remembered how he felt when he first saw Hogwarts. The awe of it. He thought this was a place where he wouldn't be a freak.

It'd been two months and those wistful feelings were long gone. Yes, he still loved being at Hogwarts. He loved his owl, his dorm, especially his bed, and his friends. Having all that, Harry still felt like someone looking in. He felt like he couldn't fit in. That maybe his relatives were right. Nothing good can come from a loathsome freak.

Harry walked to the end of the pier and sat down. Harry's feet slightly swayed. He sighed as he looked out onto the water.

_000_000_000

Fred and George were walking from the boathouse when they saw Harry sitting on the pier.

"Oi, Harry," Fred called out.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" George asked.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the twins. They always brought fun and happiness when they were around. They made practice enjoyable.

"One of the first-years giving you a problem?" Fred asked.

"Do we have to prank Ron?" George asked.

The twins knew how much Ron wanted to be on the Quidditch team and they had to pull their little brother aside and get him to understand that Harry was good, and they could win. And that he was Harry's friend. He should support Harry, not make him feel bad.

Harry didn't notice the jealousy from Ron and was surprised when Ron came to him and apologized. Harry had shrugged it off.

The twins put their arms around Harry's shoulders, bringing him out of his many thoughts.

"So, sitting here thinking about the game this tomorrow?" Fred asked.

Not wanting to reveal what was really the problem, Harry nodded. Which wasn't a lie, as he was nervous about the upcoming game.

"Well, don't let it bother you," George said, slightly bumping Harry, causing the small boy to smile. "We'll make sure you won't get hurt with the bludger."

_000_000_000

He looked down from the Astronomy tower. He didn't like it. Maybe he shouldn't have used the troll. He couldn't do what he wanted to do. Then there was Snape. _That suspicious bastard. He's always watching me._

Seeing movement by the Black lake, he saw the Weasley twins along with the Potter boy. Something must happen. Last night was a disaster. The attack on Potter made yesterday not a total loss.

The wizard turned to leave the tower. He was in his thoughts that he didn't see the one in black watching from the shadows.

_000_000_000

The twins escorted Harry back to the castle.

"We are going to the tower before practice," Fred said.

"You want to go with us?" George asked.

"Thanks," Harry said. "No, that's okay. I have something I need to do before practice."

"All right," Fred said, clapping Harry on his shoulder. "We'll see you at practice."

Harry smiled as he watched the twins leave. Harry loved being around the Weasley twins. They could always brighten up a day.

Now that he was standing alone at the entrance, Harry looked up towards the magical stairs. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked to the second floor.

Poppy was in her potion supply cupboard. She thought about her patient that ran away that morning. She worried about Potter. His fear of wanting a check-up was perturbing. The matron was thinking of what she could do to talk with Harry, when she heard the double doors open. When she turned around, she was surprised to see who was standing by the door.

"Well," Poppy said, putting her clipboard on the shelf. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Harry slowly walked closer to Madam Pomfrey.

"I wanted to apologize," Harry said, softly, wringing his hands.

"It's all right, sweetie," Poppy said. "Is there something you want now?"

Poppy could see that Harry was nervous. She didn't want to scare the child.

"I..uh," Harry sighed. "I mean…I know you wanted…"

"Mr. Potter," Poppy said softly. She could see that he was struggling. "Come sit."

Harry walked over to one of the cots and sat down. Poppy sat down next to him. She wrapped her arm around Harry's small shoulders and pulled him to her side. Feeling the small child broke her heart. It was as if there was no fat on the child.

"Now, you know I want to run a diagnosis on you?" Poppy's tone was soothing.

Harry nodded. He knew he shouldn't talk about this. It wouldn't go well. But he could still see the look on his Professor's face when he didn't give him his reason. This was the reason he was here. Harry wanted to show Professor Snape that he was brave.

"I am not going to hurt you," Poppy encouraged. "It is a small tickle over your skin. It will tell me everything that is bothering you. Maybe, I can find out why your head was hurting a few weeks ago."

Harry looked up in surprise. He didn't think Madam Pomfrey would remember that.

"Are you ready to get this done?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry sighed.

Poppy stood up, pulling out her wand from her apron. "Why don't you lay back, while I run the diagnostic. Relax, Harry."

 _Well, now everyone will know I'm a freak_ , Harry thought.

_000_000_000

Minerva was working on her six-year students' work when her wards alerted her that someone was on their way. Without looking up, Minerva waved her hand causing her door to open.

"Minerva."

Minerva lifted her head, raising an eyebrow. She didn't expect this particular visitor.

"Well, Severus," Minerva said, putting down her quill. "To what do I owe the pleasure? It's been a while since you've graced my door."

"Yeah," Severus sighed, sitting down in the leather chair across from Minerva's desk.

"I'm surprised to see you without Mr. Potter," Minerva said, smirking.

Severus glared at the woman. "I didn't come here to be teased."

"Obviously."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"What is bothering you, Severus?" Minerva asked.

Minerva and Albus would work on Severus' nerves. They loved to aggravate the Potions master. But deep down, Severus knew that he could go to the two wizen 'old coots' whenever he needed to talk, or after a stressful Death Eater's meeting, and through his time of depression after disaster from that dreadful October night.

Severus sighed, slouching against the back of the chair.

"What is it, Severus?" Minerva asked again.

Severus looked at Minerva and stood up.

"Severus, wait," Minerva called out when she watched Severus walk out of her chambers without saying a word.

_000_000_000

Poppy was trying to collect herself in her office, while Harry was in the main Infirmary. She told Harry to wait for her to gather a few more items. Poppy looked at the parchment that printed after the diagnostic spell she cast on Harry.

Bruise. Underweight.

Poppy took a deep breath. She wanted to assure Harry that everything was fine. She understood now why he was so reluctant to get scanned. There has not been a student this bad in a few years.

Poppy walked back to Harry with a pair of pajamas and a jar the size of her hand.

"This, Harry," Poppy stated, "is a balm that will help heal the bruises that you have." She placed the jar on the side table along a small goblet of pumpkin juice. "I want you to take this now, and I'll have the elves put it in your drink when you are in the Great Hall."

"What is it?" Harry asked leaning over the cup to see what's in there.

"It's pumpkin juice," Poppy informed. "I put some nutrient potion in there. You're a little underweight. It will boost your appetite so you can gain a little more weight."

Harry picked up the goblet and slowly put it under his nose to see if it smelled bad. Poppy couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"Sweet Merlin, Potter," Poppy laughed. "You won't be able to taste it."

Harry looked skeptical. Adults had never been true to their word when it came to him. But there was Professor Snape. But he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Coming out of his depressing thoughts, he took a small sip, observing there was no difference in the taste. Harry smiled up at the matron. Harry put the cup back to his lips and drank the juice with no issues.

Poppy couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Harry finished the juice and stood up. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Poppy said, handing him the jar of balm. "I want you to put this on every night. It should help with the bruises. Now, away with you. You can't afford to miss any meals."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

He walked to the door and stopped.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy turned and looked at the small boy at the door.

"Can you tell Professor Snape that I came here?" Harry asked and left.

Poppy was shocked by the request. Why would Harry want me to tell Severus? She shrugged it off and continued her duties. She would ask Severus what that was about.

_000_000_000

Harry walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by Ron.

"Heya, Harry," Ron said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You got to see what I got for you."

"Okay," Harry said smiling.

The two young Gryffindors sat down. Harry started putting food on his plate so he could eat. Harry was about to eat his first bite when a book was shoved under his nose.

Putting down his fork, "What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's a book on Quidditch," Ron said. He was excited. "It tells you about all the different moves."

"Really," Harry said, taking the book from his friend and started thumbing through it.

"Yeah," Ron said. Now, he started to fill his plate. "Imagine all the moves you could learn for the game tomorrow."

After the boys finished breakfast, they headed to the Common room so that they could look over the book. Before Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he looked at the dais to see if a certain Potions Master was sitting there. He couldn't help feeling saddened at not seeing the man.

_000_000_000

Late afternoon found Harry sitting on the ledge of the owlery. Hedwig was sitting next to him. Harry was absently rubbing her feathers as he looked through the Quidditch book. He and Ron looked over the book all morning. Harry didn't think he would be able to do some of the moves in the book. He hadn't flown on a broom that long. Though he loved the feel of flying, he wasn't comfortable yet.

Harry stopped petting Hedwig to turn the page when his arm was grabbed from behind and yanked off the ledge. The movement was so fast, Harry's glasses almost slid completely off his nose. He was dizzy from the abrupt move. He didn't know what happened until he felt a smack on his bottom followed about three more.

"Have you completely lost your mind."

Harry looked up and saw an enraged Potion Professor. Harry looked around for Hedwig and saw she wasn't on the ledge anymore. She must have flown off when Harry was grabbed.

The first few smacks didn't register with Harry, but the next round did. His bottom was starting to sting.

"Do you not have any self-preservation?" Severus growled. "First, I catch you flying almost slamming into the castle. Now, you're sitting on the ledge where a gust of wind could take you off."

Tears stung Harry's eyes. He didn't know if he was crying because once again, he was getting a spanking, or that Professor Snape was still angry.

Severus let Harry go and looked down at the boy.

"Why are you up here?" Severus asked.

Harry took his glasses off and started rubbing the tears when he felt his hand moved away and a crisp handkerchief thrust in front of him. Harry looked at the white piece of cloth for a second. It must have been a little too long as Severus shook it in front of Harry for the boy to take it.

"I'll ask again," Severus said. "Why are you up here?"

Harry took a deep breath after cleaning his face as best he could seeing how tears were still falling.

"I…I was j…just re…reading a…and visiting Hedwig," Harry whispered.

"And visiting your owl meant you needed to put yourself in danger?" Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't in danger," Harry said.

Severus stepped forward, grabbed Harry's arm, turning him sideways, and smacked his bottom again. This time the crying came. Harry dropped his glasses on the floor, his arms crossing over his face.

"You were very much in danger," Severus said, letting go of Harry's arm. "What would you have done if you slipped? Who would have been here to help you?"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

The boy backed up until he was against the wall, and like last time, he slid down and curled himself into a small ball: knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was coming to the owlery to send off a missive when his heart dropped and leapt at the same time, seeing that small child sitting on the ledge. Once again that fear he felt, when he saw the troll swung its club at the child, came back. Why was this bothering him?

Severus looked down at the little boy, crying quietly. Shaking his head, Severus knelt beside him.

"Potter," Severus said softly.

There was a gasping, mumbled "yes, sir," coming from the small boy.

"Look at me," Severus said. He regretted making that request. It was Lily's eyes looking at him. Severus looked away.

"I want you to answer me clearly this time. Why were you up here?" Severus asked again.

"Reading," Harry spoke quietly. "And I wanted to see Hedwig."

"Reading what?"

Harry removed his arms from around his knees and reached for the discarded book that fell from his hands when he was taken from the ledge.

Severus took the offered book and looked at the title. 'Quidditch Through the Ages.'

 _Great,_ Severus thought, _just what the boy needed. Yes, he was good on a broom, but that doesn't mean he needed to drive himself wild learning more moves._

Severus shook his head of those thoughts and pocketed the book. Harry gaped at the Potions Master.

"Why are you taking my book?" Harry asked. "You already spanked me. Why am I still being punished?" More tears spilled from his eyes when finished that statement.

"You were punished," Severus clarified, "because of your constant need to put yourself in danger. My confiscating this book is because library books are not to be taken from the Library."

"I didn't take it from the library," Harry said. "You have to give it back." Harry started to panic. What if Ron didn't talk to him because he lost his book? He couldn't lose his best, only friend.

"I don't have to do anything," Severus said, raising his eyebrow at the audacity of the boy.

"Please." Harry reached out gripping Severus' sleeve. "I can't lose that book. It's not mine. I have to give it back. He may stop being my friend if I lose his book. Please, Professor."

What Severus was about to say died in his throat when he saw the panic in the child's eyes. Severus slowly grabbed Harry's wrist. He didn't try to remove the boy, but he needed the child to pay attention.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said softly. "Whoever gave you this book they got it from the Library."

"Please, Professor Snape," Harry begged, not listening to the Professor. "I'll do anything."

"Calm yourself, Harry," Severus said.

Harry quickly stopped talking when he heard his name. He didn't realize he was still gripping Professor Snape's robe.

"This is nothing that you need to go into hysterics," Severus said, pulling the book back from his robe. Opening the front of the book, Severus showed Harry the inside cover. "Do you see that? What does it say?"

Harry leaned closer towards the book, when he saw his glasses in the Professor's hands. Putting on his glasses, Harry looked at the book. Severus noticed that he was still leaning in to read the book but didn't say anything.

The inside cover had an ink stamp: Hogwarts Library.

"What does it say?" Severus asked, his voice soft.

"Hogwarts Library," Harry said, looking at Snape.

Harry had never seen his Professor this close before. Looking at the man, he didn't seem as intimidating. Harry lowered his head slightly embarrassed and weirdly calm. His hand was still on the Professor and he hadn't shaken him off. Not wanting to make the man angry, Harry let go and sat back on his heels.

"Now," Severus said. "You see this is not your friend's book. If they ask you for it or give you trouble," Severus stood up, "send them to me."

Without saying another word, Severus left the owlery. Once again, Harry was confused about the attitude of the Professor. Hedwig hooted, bringing Harry out of his musing. The boy stood up, petting his owl while whispering to her. Since he received his owl, Hedwig was Harry's secret keeper. Harry spent the early days telling her about everything that happened. It was no different now. After saying his goodbyes, Harry headed for the Gryffindor Common room.

_000_000_000

Severus' trek back to his chambers was a slow one. Once again, that boy does something that muddled with his mind. Every time he tried to keep his distance from the child, something would happen that brings him closer to the brat.

He thought about the impromptu spanking he gave the child. He could have easily paid the boy no mind, but the thought of scaring the child and causing him to lose his balance…Severus still had to shake his head as that feeling of dread seeped into him.

The man was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he made it to his chambers. Standing in front of his door, he knew he needed to stop this. He couldn't continue to worry about that boy, who wasn't even in his house. He just needed a quiet evening with a stiff drink.

When he opened the door, that last thought went straight out the window. Albus and Minerva were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Severus, my boy," Albus cheerfully said. "Come, join us."

"Why are you here?" Severus groaned.

"I thought it would be good to have tea together," Minerva said, pouring another cup of tea. "Come sit." She waved her hand at the armchair next to the sofa.

"I don't want tea," Severus growled. "I want to be alone."

"Oh, stop being difficult," Minerva dismissed. "Now, sit down. You need to stop being antisocial."

"I like my privacy," Severus said. "Though you two don't think I should have any."

"Now, now," Albus tsked. "There's no reason for attitude."

"Attitude?" Severus couldn't believe what Albus said. "You barge into my chambers, make yourself at home, all before I even got here. And you're talking to me about my attitude."

"Now, Severus, you knock it off," Minerva admonished. "There was a very important reason we are here. Now stop acting like an emotional teenager, sit down and drink your tea."

Severus was shocked mute. It had been a very long time since anyone had talked to him in that manner. He looked from Minerva to Albus, and back to Minerva. Taking a deep breath, Severus calmed his nerves and sat down.

"Forgive me," Severus sighed.

It was a long time before Minerva and Albus left Severus' chambers. After the two overbearing geezers left, Severus realized there was more to worry about than just the boy.

_000_000_000

Today was the big day. Harry had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, he was excited. He practiced hard with his teammates. On the other, he was anxious. He wanted to do well, so his teammates would let him stay on the team.

Harry's worries about how Ron would take him losing the book was all for naught. Ron wasn't upset. Ron admitted that he forgot to tell Harry that it was from the library and promised Harry that he was still his best friend.

Harry was standing at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch surrounded by his teammates. Fred and George were standing next to him. Looking around, Harry truly felt tiny compared to the heights of the other players.

"Alright, Harry," Oliver said. "Just stay above until you see the snitch."

Harry's nerves were on edge, so all he did was nod his understanding.

George wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Har," George said. "We got your back."

"Yeah," Fred said. "Only worry about the gold ball."

Before Harry could respond, the doors opened, everyone got on their brooms, and flew out on the field.

The instant Harry was in the air his anxiety vanished. He felt calm. He flew around the field along with the others, ending at the middle of the field. Harry looked around. He saw Ron and Hermione, along with Dean, Neville and Seamus, cheering. He smiled at his friends and then looked around the other stands. Emerald landed on onyx. A sense of peace flowed down Harry.

The attention went to Madam Hooch. She gave the rules, released the balls, and the game began.

Harry flew up high and watched as the game commenced. Both teams were going at it. Gryffindor scored. Slytherin scored. The beaters were trying to stop the players. Oliver kept the Slytherin team from scoring as well as the other way around.

Harry was enjoying the game. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint of gold. The snitch flew in front of him and Harry took off. In and out. Over the goal posts or around the stands. Harry had tunnel vision. He only saw the snitch. He was about to reach out for the small golden ball when his broom bucked as if it were a horse. This stunned Harry out of his focus so that he noticed his surroundings. He was high above the field. The snitch was nowhere around. Harry looked around to see what possibly could have happened. He shrugged it off and headed back so that he could find the snitch again.

On his way back, the broom once again bucked. This time it wasn't just a single jerk. It wouldn't stop. The broom started bucking, swaying, going up a few meters and flying down a few meters. It spun in circles. Harry closed his eyes and tried to hold on as tight as he could. The broom kept moving erratically. Harry started to lose his grip.

Harry was scared to scream. He feared he would lose his breakfast if he did. He was too scared to cry. Harry thought about everything he'd been in that could have killed him: his uncle, his cousin, the teachers. Coming to a school where he wasn't considered a freak and found friends, he didn't think this would be the place that would kill him.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts when he was completely flipped from the broom. This time a scream did escape the small boy's lips. Harry held on to the broom like a life raft. He feared that he would lose his grip.

"HELP!" Harry screamed. "PLEASE!"

He felt his hand slipping, when another ear-piercing scream escaped his lungs. Right before his hand completely slipped from the wooden handle, Harry felt something grip his wrist. He felt his arm pull closer to the broom so that he could get a better grip.

The broom continued to buck trying to drop the child, but for whatever reason, Harry's hand was glued to the broom. No amount of moving would remove Harry's hand. Knowing that he couldn't move his hand, calmed Harry a little so he could try and remount his broom. That was still difficult. Then as if it never happened, Harry's broom hovered where it was.

Harry looked at the broom, when it didn't move anymore, he mounted his broom with no problem. Testing the maneuverability of the broom let him know he was now in charge. Once he had control, he could move his hand. Once Harry's heart slowed, he was able to get his mind back on the game.

Again, the golden snitch caught his eye. Harry was determined to catch it. No matter what. Yet again, he took off after it. This time both Seekers were after it. The other Seeker tried to knock him off his broom, but Harry would not be deterred. The snitch flew with the effort to make the Seekers earn the win. Harry was resolute.

Both Seekers were neck and neck. Harry being smaller was just a few inches closer. The Slytherin Seeker tried to push Harry off his broom. Being close to the ground he succeeded, but instead of falling sideways, since Harry was leaning forward, he fell forward rolling on the grass.

Alicia and Katie landed next to Harry and helped him stand up. He collapsed against Alicia before catching himself. Alicia once again helped Harry stand, this time something popped out of Harry's mouth.

"Gryffindor Wins!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed this story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this story.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
